Soul Tails
by snowleopard314
Summary: while fighting a kishin with more power than it should have, Maka and her team get sucked into a portal and find themselves in Fairy Tail's guild hall. Will team Maka and team Natsu clash? (Rated T for language)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hello. This is my first crossover. I hope you all like it and R&amp;R. Oh, so it this chapter is setting up how they came to be in fairy tail. Please enjoy. **

* * *

**Maka's POV**

"Maka," Soul said from inside of his scythe form, "He's getting away, hurry!"

"Right!" I answered as I quickened my pace up the steps of the cathedral.

To my right Kid was on his skateboard climbing as well, and to my left Black Star was also running. At least they were both keeping pace with me and not jumping ahead as I knew they could.

"Maka, did you see it?" Kid asked me.

I nodded, and from the bond I had with Soul I could tell that he wanted to know what we were talking about, so I said aloud "His soul; it's different than the ones we usually deal with. There is something off about it."

"It's still becoming a kishin, right?" Soul asked me.

"Yeah,"

"Then I will eat it and we can forget about his weird soul." He said with one of his toothy smiles. Not that I could see it, but I knew Soul well enough to know what his face probably looked at.

Then Black Star chimed in from the side and said "And besides, as if small fry like him could beat a big star like me!" It almost made me want to groan at how cocky the blue haired miester was. But I took the high rout and ignored him in exchange for focusing on Soul's words.

I smiled with determination and nodded my head. He always seemed to have this effect on me. Coming up the last few steps, we were now on the flat ground of the top floor. Now we had it cornered, right in front of us stood an evil soul that we had been sent out to get rid of. And it could not escape this time.

A different team had been after him before, but now they were in the infirmary at the Academy. We had been sent out in hope that the stronger team would come back victorious.

Dr. Stein would have gone with my dad, but they had already been called out on a different mission. We were the DWMA's best choice after them. It was now our responsibility to get rid of this threat before it could endanger more lives.

It was cloaked in black, so I really couldn't see what it looked like. But I felt its soul wavelength. I could see that it was becoming a kishin, and that if we didn't stop it, it would only devour more and more souls.

I made the first move. With a nicely timed jump I swung Soul around in an attempt to lob off the things head. Sadly the move fell short of the mark, and it somehow twisted gracefully away. I was caught off guard by that; I hadn't thought it would be that fast.

"My turn!" Kid announced as he pointed the muzzles of the Thompson sisters at the thing. In rapid succession he fired off his compressed soul wavelengths at his target. I couldn't help but admire the unison that the three of them had as they attacked.

I could also tell from the muted thuds that I was hearing that he was hitting his mark.

When the dust settled and we all looked to see if that had done it.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" A rough voice laughed at us.

I gasped and Kid looked at the man in amazement. We hadn't sensed that he held that much power. And no one could brush off one of Kid's attacks as if it was nothing. The only time that it was even possible would be if we were dealing with a witch or something.

"God Kid, when did your attack become so wimpy?" Black Star asked with a short scoff. The bluenette then crouched with the kusarigama (two scythes connected by a chain) in his hands.

"Black Star, be careful!" I tried to warn him, but since when does that guy listen to me? He barely listened to his own partner at times.

"Don't worry Maka, you and Kid are small. I'm big, so I can handle this guy." Black Star gave his normal egotistical answer.

I glared at the blue haired boy, we were just about the same height! It was just his hair that was big.

Moving with speed that most wouldn't have thought possible, unless of course you knew him, Black Star rushed forward and started to slash with Tsubaki. I felt my eyes widen in amazement as he once again seemed to doge all of Black Star's attacks with ease.

That was one thing that I knew from experience was hard to do. In fact, I hadn't seen anyone who was even able to do that with all of his attacks.

"I have a really bad feeling about this guy," I told Soul quietly. I knew that he probably feel the tension growing inside of me. It was like a knot had formed in my stomach and was making it uneasy. I wanted to take this guy out, and fast.

"What do you mean?" Soul asked as Black Star jumped away from the kishin-egg.

"I can't explain it, but I just know that it feels wrong. Like nothing I have ever felt before." I attempted to explain. I knew that at least Kid and Tsubaki knew what I was talking about. They both had a way with sensing souls. Though, admittedly I knew Tsubaki didn't see them like we did. But she could feel their presence.

"Ah-ha-ha, Is that all that you kids got?" The man asked.

His laugh sent shivers down my spine. What the hell was he? As if to answer my question a magic circle seemed to appear in his hands and his soul seemed to get stronger somehow. I braced myself for the ping of a witches soul to come to my senses, but it never happened.

"That's impossible!" Kid stated as if he had read my thoughts.

When a witch used magic the soul protect would come undone and we would know that they had the powers of a witch, but this guy was using magic and his soul still felt and looked human. What was he?

As if in answer to my question, shadows shot out from he man and started to attack us. In rapid succession they came at us. I guarded with Soul and saw the other two guarding as well. It was all we could do in order to keep the shadows away from us.

"We have to use Soul Link!" Kid called as he shot the shadows back. Black Star laughed at the situation he was in.

"Just admit it, you just want to work with a big star like me! But that's okay. For today I'll share the spotlight." He graciously told us. I was too used to this response to scold him for the moment. Maybe I would later.

I smiled as I accepted the two's soul wavelengths. I could feel the power of the souls build between the seven of us as we all passed our wavelengths back and fourth between the seven of us.

"Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode!" Black Star called, getting ready to use his own shadows as a weapon.

"Right!" She answered just before she changed her form.

"Let's go!" I called. Working in sync with one another, we made our move.

The problem was at even if our speed had increased, his somehow did too. No mater how much faster we had gotten, he still managed to slip by out attacks. It was really starting to tick me off. I even began to wonder if he was just toying with us.

"It seems I have overstayed my welcome here, how about we take this to my world?" The man asked with a lazy flip of his hand. A black magic circle formed around him at that, and he still seemed to be perfectly fine.

Above him, the air seemed to shimmer and swirl, growing. With a final laugh at our wasted efforts, the man took a step back into the swirling air and seemed to dissolve from our view. The magic circle going with him, but he spinning air stayed the same.

"What do we do now?" Soul asked.

I looked at Kid and saw that he was focused on the portal like thing behind him. I did not like the way he said he wanted to take this fight to his world. Maybe he was feeling the same way.

"We follow him!" Black Star announced taking a step forward.

"H-hold on Black Star! You have to think this through!" Tsubaki said with concern.

"She's right, we cannot just go in. It could be a trap for all we know." Kid said. I could here agreement from Liz and pouting from Patty.

"So we are just going to let him get away?" Soul asked everyone.

The other two miesters looked to me. I was the one who was supposed to lead us after all. My opinion mattered. Even if I wanted nothing more than to finish him, I had to think of the team and the DWMA first. I couldn't afford to make the wrong call.

"We have no choice. We can't go in there unprepared." I finally agreed with Kid.

I hated he fact that the snake was getting away, but there didn't seem to be any other choice at this point. I did think that he would be back, the question was when.

Summoning up my will power, I turned my back the the portal and began to walk away. The soul link between us dropping. At that exact moment a gust of wind seemed to blast me in the face. Two rope like shadows took hold of my legs and began to pull me towards the spot where the air was turning.

"Maka!" I heard Soul yell. I hadn't realized that I had dropped him when the shadows started to pull. He had even reverted back to his human form.

"Soul!" I called back. I could see his outstretched hand, and I tried to grab it, but the pull was too strong.

"SOUL!" I called, panic ebbing its way into my voice. My heart beat to a new rhythm of fear as he was just out of my reach.

"MAKA!" He yelled back at me. With that, I forgot about the others of my teem and found myself the the whirl of air that the strange man had created.

Before I lost sight of them, I saw more shadow ropes coming out and wrapping around the others before starting to pull them in as well.

We didn't even get his soul, and he was pulling us through the portal.

Damn him.


	2. Where are we?

**A/N Hello. Here is another chapter of my cross over. It is now time for team Maka to meet we all of our Fairy Tail favorites. **

* * *

I hadn't realized that the others had gotten pulled through the portal as well until it had pulled us all the way through and we were on the other side. I mean, I saw the ropes, but it just hadn't clicked inside of my head until I saw them where the portal let us off. Kid, Black Star and I managed to land on our feet some how. The same could not be said for our weapons.

Sprawled on the orange red carpet were Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty, all in human form.

"Where are we?" Was the first question I asked as I looked around tensely. Of course, I was speaking only loudly enough for our group to hear, or so I thought.

We were surrounded by a crowd people that looked just as shocked at our arrival as we were feeling. I glanced at Kid from my peripheral vision and saw him shake his head, his yellow eyes wider than normal. A glance at Black Star told me he could care less about this situation.

Here he was in front of a bunch of strangers. His stage was set.

The weapons jumped up as quickly as they could, preparing to change back into weapons if the need arrived.

"Who are you and why are you here?" A pink haired boy asked us after he pushed his way past a huge muscled man with spiky white hair and a scar below his right eye.

"We are meisters and weapons from The Academy. And I don't know where here is," I answered with a slight authoritative tone.

The pink haired boy squinted as he seemed to be thinking. "Hmm, ...The Academy... Meisters...I don't know what you guys are talking about, but you are in the Fairy Tail guild hall, and we are mages of Fairy Tail!"He said flashing a very toothy smile.

"Natsu, don't think too hard. You might hurt yourself!" a Blue feline said from on top of one of the tables.

They were witches? I couldn't help but wonder. That made me uneasy, but at the same time they really didn't seem to be that bad. For instance they all didn't seem like the type of people to cause too much malicious trouble. Though, I hadn't thought Medusa could have been evil until she turned on us.

I look at Kid hoping that maybe he would know what to do, but he just stood there with his hand to his chin, thinking. That was just like him; always thinking. I wish he would just tell me if we should be fighting them or not. I couldn't make all of the decisions around here!

From his calm demeanor I decided that it would be best just to go with it for now. Hoping I didn't have to warn or tell Black Star anything, I turned towards him to see that it didn't really look like he was listening to the conversation at all anyway. At least that was one good thing that came from this.

I looked at the people around us again and started to sense their souls to make sure that they wouldn't be a threat to us. I couldn't tell that much, but at the very least, their souls were pure.

"Where the hell is this? I've never heard of it before." Soul asked back to the guy. His voice was still calm somehow.

"In Magnolia," a voice said. I looked and saw a really short man wearing a double tipped hat. From the way their souls reacted to him I could tell he was a man who was to be held in high respect and admiration.

That was also when I noticed their souls feeling and what they seemed to look like. "Their souls are weird." I whispered for the ears of my team only.

"Kishin weird?" Soul asked me.

I looked harder at their souls. It was strange, but instead of being shaped like ours, they were humanoid almost. And some seemed to shine brighter than others. The old man had a very bright one, for instance, and I wondered if it was a measure of power. I filed that away for future use.

"No, they are just different." I answered his question after a moment.

Soul didn't reply, but he didn't have to. Kid was now asking the pinkette where this Magnolia was.

"Fiore, of course!" He answered. Again he had on that stupidly huge grin.

I was really confused, I know geography fairly well, and I had never heard of this place. And their souls were reminding me of the man we had faced before. I didn't like it. He said he would take us to his world. Was it possible we were on a different planet or something?

"I think we've been taken to an alternate universe." Kid finally spoke up. It was almost as if he had heard my thoughts as well.

"Wait! Are you guys from Edolas?" A blond girl asked excitedly. She was interesting. I looked at her for a moment and noticed that she seemed to be connected to a few different souls at the moment. Although I didn't understand it, I decided to just ignore it for now. I bet that there were a lot of thing I wouldn't understand right away in this world.

"Edo-what? Liz asked.

"Oh, never mind." The blond blushed and turned away.

"Who cares about that! The point is that we are in an awesome new world where I get to make my presence known. My stage is set!" Black Star grinned and whooped.

That right there might have tried my patients a bit too much. "Maka...CHOP!" I yelled, hitting him in the center of his head with the spine of a nice big book I had been reading earlier.

"Hey, what was that for?" He whined.

I glared at the idiot and yelled "Haven't you ever herd of time and place? We should be worried about getting back! What about the people at the DWMA, huh, they will be worried about us if we don't get back soon."

He grumbled, but I ignored him to the best of my ability.

"Oh, right, who are you guys again?" A guy with black hair asked.

For some reason he wasn't wearing a shirt. From his soul wavelength he reminded me of Soul in a way. Only they both were very different at the same time.

I didn't know if I should answer so I was glad when Kid made the executive decision and answered "This is Black Star and Tsubaki, over there is Maka and Soul, and these are the Thomson sisters Liz and Patty. As for me, I am Death the kid."

There was a really long pause then. I guess that there was no Lord Death in this world, so having a name like that was kind of off. It could have also seemed rather intimidating if you didn't know Kid.

The guy with the pink hair, however, took that in stride as he said "Cool, I'm Natsu, that's Gray, Lucy, Wendy,..." He continued to rattle off names "...and this is Happy, and finally, this old man is Master Makarov, he is the guild master." He finished pointing to a blue flying cat and then the small man everyone seemed to respect. He talked and acted like this was just a normal day for them.

"I think you all should sit down and explain to us how you got here." The guild master said in all seriousness. We nodded.


	3. Now What?

**A/N Hey everyone! Thank you so much for following and favoriting this crossover. I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review to tell me what you all thought of it. I've been on break, so posting has probably been faster than normal, but I will do my best to try and update at the very least once a week. **

**Speaking of reviews, I got two! A huge thank you to VampyreEmoHunter! And to Daxen123 read on to find out. Shouldn't take too long. **

* * *

Lucy's pov

I looked at the strange girl with pail brown/blond hair and green eyes. She seemed so serious. As she and the guy who had introduced himself as Death the Kid talked about their world and how they came to be in side of Fairy Tail. It seemed that every person in their world who used magic was considered bad, and they usually did some pretty bad things.

I almost felt sorry for them. I wondered how they felt now that they were surrounded by a whole bunch of mages. But since they were in a different world, maybe they would be okay with it.

"...and that's how we got here." Maka finished.

"So you four can turn yourselves into weapons?" Gray recapped what he had heard about their powers, which to me seemed an awful lot like magic. When the four nodded he also gave a nod of approval. "Is it like a take over?" He wondered aloud, clearly thinking of the Strauss siblings.

When they looked confused I realized that they didn't know what he was talking about. Things must really be different for them.

"It sounds as if the guy you were after came from this world. If you want to go back maybe all you need to do is find him and get him to take you back." I tried to be helpful. I knew that the others in the guild were probably more interested in the soul magic they were talking about, and would forget about helping them get back to their world.

"I'm gunna eat that guys soul. No wonder the others had so much trouble." Soul growled. He was clearly not happy that this had happened to him.

I couldn't help but shiver. With his red eyes and pointed teeth, the guy sure did look intimidating. I was kind of afraid of him. But, then again, I didn't know him well enough to really befriend him yet.

"Hmm," Natsu mumbled. The thoughtful look on his face scared me almost as much as Soul seemed to. I couldn't shake the feeling that something redundant was going though his head. "Do souls taste good?"

"Eh!" Both Gray and I said before I fell flat on my face in surprise.

"Is food all you think about flame boy?" Gray yelled at him.

"What's it to you, ice princess?" He shot back. His fists were suddenly on fire.

I couldn't help but remember that he had asked the same question when Lullaby had said it was going to eat all of your souls on the first mission of Team Natsu.

"Yeah," Soul answered, ignoring the argument between the two boys.

I think that my eyes bulged out of their sockets at that.

Natsu whooped before he said "Whoa, cool! Now I want to try one!" To that happy answered with his normal response of "Aye!"

Why he had to speak up I had no idea. I couldn't stop my retort at that. "How the hell are you going to get a soul? They don't grow on trees you know!"

"You can get one for me, right Lucy?" He beamed at me with his eyes closed.

I hate to say it, but I lost it right about then. "No you idiot, I can't! I am not killing someone just because you want to taste a soul! Plus how the hell do you expect me to get a soul anyway?"

"Well you have your spirits, maybe they could do it." He suggested.

My jaw dropped. What the hell did he think a soul was, I wondered. "No means no. And if you ask me one more time I will..." Crap, I couldn't think of what to do if he asked again.

"You're mean!" He whined instead. I thanked Mavis that he was too dense to realize that I didn't have anything to threaten him with. It made my job just a little bit easier.

"You idiot, what do you have for a brain? Flames?" Gray asked while rolling his eyes.

"Oh shut up, at least I don't strip, ice boxers!" The dragon slayer yelled right back at him.

Feeling the need to apologize I turned to the seven people who would have no idea what was going on and said "I'm really sorry about Natsu, he has a good heart, but he sometimes doesn't think things through. And those two always fight."

The guy that Maka kept referring to as Kid just shook his head before saying "They are being completely childish."

I suppose the others were nervous because they really didn't say anything. My thoughts were interrupted when the two fighting boys both somehow managed to punch Elfman so hard that he bumped into Cana and caused her to drop the barrel that she was drinking out of.

"Natsu! Gray!" She yelled as she looked in their direction, but the two were not listing. They only ever listened to one person.

As if on cue, the door opened and the one and only Erza Scarlet walked into the guild. "Natsu, Gray!" She called out semi calmly.

Both boys immediately stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her. Each had an arm around the others shoulder as they shook uncontrollably. Both then answered "Aye?" Just like happy would. I could see the beads of sweat on their foreheads.

"Are you two getting along?" She asked them with her hands crossed over her armored chest and her eyes slightly glaring at them.

"Aye!" Both boys imitated Happy once again.

All I could think was thank god Eirza had come back! Any later and the whole guild would have been fighting. That wasn't a good thing to do with guests around. I remember the first time I stepped through the main doors and was pulled into an all out fight. I was lucky I knew of their destruction, otherwise I might have been traumatized.

"Good. You know how much it disappoints me to see the two of you fight." She nodded.

"Wow, she has a lot of power." I heard Maka say.

"Yeah, that's Erza for you," Mirajane smiled from behind the counter, "She is the most powerful female in Fairy Tail."

"Some say she is the strongest overall." I had to add.

Though I did remember seeing Laxus's powers that one time and shuttered. Natsu and Gajeel both had a really tough time when they had to fight him, and it was two against one not including the fact that Laxus and Mystogan had been fighting before they had even gotten over to him. And they both didn't even count it as a win. And, also, speaking of power, the demon Mirajane was well known to be very powerful as well.

"Don't count out Natsu or Gray. Oh, and Laxus and Guildharts too." Mira said as if reading my mind.

I smiled and laughed at that. I was probably the only one who hadn't pissed or really fought any of the four. A fact I was rather proud of.

"Now that I think about it, you could be in that category too!" I reminded her with a smile. And I was very thankful with she laughed with a smile. It was far better than her demon aura.

"Who cares?" The boy named Black Star suddenly said, "I'm gunna be the one to surpass God!"

"Black Star, not now!" Kid warned and Maka face palmed for some reason.

To be honest it didn't really bother me, but the others seemed to think it was a really bad thing that he was spouting stuff like that here. Natsu and Gray were like that all the time though. I was almost proud that I was used to such comments.

"Black Star, you know you shouldn't say things like that in a new place. We need their help in order to get back. You shouldn't even try and fight them." Tsubaki said in a small timid voice.

She seemed to be the tallest of all of them, but from just meeting her I could tell that she was the shyest. I thought it was amazing that she managed to work with someone like Black Star. But, people often were amazed that I could put up with Team Natsu as well.

"Ha," the blue headed boy brushed them off.

I couldn't stop the giggle. "Maybe when you're away from the guild you can challenge Natsu? He is always looking to get stronger too."

"And who do we have here?" The red headed knight asked as she came towards us.

I ended up explaining in a short summary of what was going on. I had a feeling I would have to do this every time some one new come over.

When I was done she nodded and looked over to the seven of them "I apologize for the behavior of my comrades. They can be a bit much at times. I can sympathize with your situation. I was once taken to an alternate universe as well. Only in that one we were fighting ourselves." With that she began to think again.

"You don't think..." I started, but I cut off that thought. Even if they had doubles here, they would probably never meet them. I mean, it would be kind of hard to find them and it looked like they just wanted to go home anyway.

"How did you come by the name Death the Kid?" Erza asked.

My eyes widened. I wanted to know, but I thought it would have been rude to ask. Plus he might have been really dangerous with a name like that.

"In our world, my father is Lord Death. He is the Grimm Reaper. I too am one, though I do not have the same level of power." Kid answered as if he got asked that every day.

To be honest, I wasn't really sure if I could believe him on that one. I mean, we didn't have anything like at here. It was really strange for me to hear all of this.

"I think it would be best if we tabled this for now. The girls can come over to the dorms for tonight, but I don't know about the guys," Erza started to decide things on her own.

"I would feel better if we all stayed together." Maka said suddenly.

I had a feeling that they didn't really trust us, not that I blame them. How many people would just accept an explanation like 'we just got sucked into an alternate reality?' If it hadn't happened to me before, I don't think I would have either.

Erza gave a slight nod of understanding. "Then I suppose that Lucy's house is the most suitable place." She decided without consulting me.

"Ehhhhh!" I jumped, "Why do you decide these things without asking first? Do you even think that my house will fit all of them?"

Mira laughed at me as if what I was doing was funny. But I decided to let that slide.

"Lucy," she said, I could almost feel the dark aura around her, even if her tone spoke of patients.

"R-right, E-erza. I will show them to my place." I stuttered, a shiver going down my spine.

I wasn't kidding about my place being small though. It would be cramped at the very least.

"Good, I think Levy wouldn't mind if you stay the night with her. I know that your place really isn't all that big." Erza made another executive decision. I nodded; it was the only think I could do.


	4. Knock On Death's Door

**A/N hello! I own nothing, just my crazy and messed up imagination. Thank you to all who have followed and faved. and to those who have reviewed. I apologize for this chapter being a little short, but I felt as if it is important enough to over look that. **

* * *

Maka's pov

I looked around the small apartment that Lucy had taken us to. It was neat and home like. But it was also smaller than the apartment that Soul and I were used to living in, but it would work for the night.

"What do you think of them?" Kid asked. He also seemed pensive about the situation.

I gave a slight shrug "From their souls I can tell that they are good people, but I just don't know what to think about them. I mean, from what they say the know how to use magic, and yet they don't seem to be evil like the witches we are used to dealing with."

"My findings as well. The question I should have asked is should we trust them?" The boy with the three stripes on one side of his head asked me.

Looking around again I gave a sigh "It's not like we have much of a choice." That was the sad truth that I had begun to hold onto. It really wasn't like we had any other choice but to follow along until we could make it back to the DWMA.

"Why don't we try calling Lord Death at the academy? There is a mirror in the bathroom." Liz asked after coming out.

"Right!" I jumped up in excitement and ran to the mirror. "42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on death's door," I wrote the numbers on the mirror.

I waited excitedly, for the ringing to start. But after a minute I started to lose hope. Nothing. Absolutely nothing! Why didn't that work? It always worked.

"Let me try," Kid suddenly said from behind me.

With a nod I stepped away and allowed him to look into the mirror. I wasn't expecting there to be a different outcome. I figured that if one person couldn't contact Lord Death in Death city, that no one would be able to. It wasn't like there was anything special to contacting them anyway.

Being a grim reaper himself, Kid did not need to write the numbers, he just kind of did this sign with his hands and flicked it towards the mirror. To my shock the mirror actually started to ring!

"How did you do that?" I asked, unable to help myself.

"He is my father, and I am a reaper. It's not surprising that I can do some things that you can't." Kid answered with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

Of course he wouldn't be bothered about it.

"Hi ya, hi ya," Lord Death called in his comically high voice, his blockish, oversized hand forming a peace sign as he did so. "What's up?" He finished with a question.

"MAKA!" The most annoying voice I know called. Not long after a just as annoying face came into contact with the mirror and it whined "Makaaaa, I was so worried about you! Where did you go? Why did you wait this long to call us?"

My father asked. I crossed my arms over my chest and couldn't help the sulk that came. "I'm fine dad, besides, it's only been a day!" I said as I turned my back to the mirror.

My idiot, red headed dad started blubbering after that, and I was so glad when Lord Death finally gave him a reaper chop to get him out of the way. Seriously, why did my dad have to be the one who was the idiot. Why couldn't he just be useless. Then half the problem would be solved.

"Actually, you three seemed to drop off the radar three months ago after engaging that kishin in the cathedral." Lord Death told us cheerfully.

"Three months, I thought there would be a time delay, but I didn't think it would be that long," Kid mused.

I looked at the reaper in front of me, why hadn't he told me of this sooner? Just how much information was going though his head anyway?

"Father, as you probably know, we have been transported to an alternate reality of some kind. One where magic users seem to be common and they are forces of good." Kid continued to report.

Right after he was done, the mirror seemed to ripple. I couldn't help but wonder if the connection was going to break or something. It probably wasn't as stable as it could be seeing as we were in different realities and whatnot.

"Yes, yes, I could tell that from the call you sent." Lord Death cheerfully said.

"So how do we get back?" Black Star appeared out of nowhere, with the weapons just behind him. "I mean, there is only so much of me that this place can deal with before they all get jealous."

"Hmm," Lord Death seemed to be full of thought. He tapped his head with his abnormally large hand causing him to bob up and down. "No idea!" He finally laughed after the long pause.

Kid and I collapsed from the let down. We thought that he would have the answer. Now we were stuck without one. Disappointment surged through my body. Black Star seemed to laugh with the reaper, clearly not understanding the gravity of their situation.

"Perhaps if you find the kishin that created the portal you can also get him to tell you how to come back here." A calm voice sounded. It was Professor Stein!

"We figured that one out," I said sadly.

This really did suck. How were we supposed to find him in this place. We didn't even know our way around it yet.

"That might take some time." Kid said with his eyes closed.

I looked at the mirror. It was the truth. We needed to get the lay of the land. We needed to know more about this place. As if it knew that the conversation was coming to a close, the connection dropped and we were no longer in contact with the Academy.


	5. The First Night

**A/N: Gah! I just learned that Black Star is all really hard person to write. So it is the end of my spring break, after this weekend anyway, and I feel like crap! But I am still uploading this. I hope you enjoy and laugh about as much as I did. **

** And thank you to all who have reviewed. It means a lot to me and encourages me to write more!**

* * *

Black Star's pov

I know, I know, a big star like me should have been a little but louder during all that talk back at the guild thingy, but really, what does a big star like me have to say when all of the smart kids are talking boring stuff?

Besides, all the food that the Mira girl gave me tasted really good. Not as good as Tsubaki's cooking, but hey I'm not complaining.

Anyway, like the small people they are, Kid and Maka seemed to be stuck up in their heads for some reason. So what if we were stuck here for a while? That must meant that I got to stay on stage for a little longer. Now wasn't my time, but it was sure catching up soon.

With my hands confidently behind my head, I walked out of the bathroom and found myself opening a random door just to see what was behind it and came face to face with that pink haired kid named Natsu.

"Oh, hey what are you doing here? Where did Lucy go?" He asked me. He looked really confused.

"I dunno, that weird armor girl told us to stay here and told Lucy to go to some place called Levy." I said. I could have been wrong, it is hard to listen to the conversation cuz I was eating at the time.

"Oh," Natsu said scratching his head. He looked a bit disappointed, not that I cared much. I moved on out to kitchen to see about some more food.

"Natsu! How did you get in? I didn't see you come in the front door." Tsubaki asked with a smile when she saw the guy.

She was always so nice to everyone. It was a good thing seeing as she was my partner and all, but sometimes I wouldn't mind sharing the spot light every once in a while. I mean, I'm gunna surpass god and all, and she is working with me. But it's all good as long as I keep getting stronger.

"I came in through the window!" He smiled this huge grin, showing his teeth. He aid it as though it was obvious. Maybe for him it was, but the only ones who used windows to come in and out back in Death City was Blair, and it was usually because she was bored.

On the counter I found a bag of potato chips and started to much on them, just barely bothering to listen to the conversation between Tsubaki and Natsu.

"Wouldn't Lucy be angry if she knew you broke in through the window?" She asked kindly.

"Why? I do it all the time. I just wanted to talk to her anyway." He answered with a shrug.

Tsubaki gave out a nervous laugh. Now I had to admit that my curiosity got the better of me. He seemed pretty big, though he was still small in comparison to me, and I wanted to know somethings about him.

"What kind of witch are you anyway?" I asked him in the voice that Maka once called arrogant, whatever that meant.

"I'm a mage! Or a wizard. Well, actually I am a Fire Dragonslayer." He answered.

Soul decided to came in then. "Dragons? Do those exists here?" He asked.

"Dragon, dragon, dragon," Patty started to chant happily with her normal giggle.

"W-what kind of monsters live here!" Liz complained like the scaredy cat she is. Seriously, you'd think that since she was a partner to a grimm reaper that she would be used to seeing monsters on a normal basis.

"Well, from what I can tell, Igneel and the other dragons disappeared like fourteen years ago." Natsu answered with a strange look in his eye.

I almost wanted to asked why, but I didn't have time to care. A big star like me doesn't need to care about small ones like him.

"Who is Igneel? A king of dragons or something?" Kid asked as he came into the room.

"No," the pink haired boy said "he is the fire dragon. He found me And was my dad and taught me everything I know about the dragonslaying magic."

"You obviously didn't have time to learn much. Were you about 5 when they left?" Kid asked without that much interest. It was more like he was just stating the obvious. He liked to use that tone a lot when he was talking with me. I knew just how annoying it got.

"No, I was eleven." He answered with that same smile.

Kid looked really confused. He couldn't be that old I found myself inking. He seemed to be as old as us anyways. But I really didn't care anyway. A big star like me has other things to think about, like food.

"You don't look like your older than twenty." Kid noted.

"That's cuz I'm eighteen."

"I'm confused." Kid admitted.

I looked over at him, for some reason he was spouting out random numbers and what not as if there was a math problem that had to be solved or something. Ha, math, that was something that a star as big as me didn't need to worry about.

"Aye!" A random high pitched call sounded. I looked up in time to see a blue cat fly in through the open window. "You see, a bunch of us got stuck in this shield thingy while fighting the dragon of the apocalypse on this island and it took seven years to get out of it. It felt like a few minutes to us, and we didn't age a bit!" The cat continued to say.

I couldn't care less as Kid said something back. The point that I heard was that he was strong. Maybe he would be good in a fight. I had been meaning to have one with some body over here since we arrived, but no one else seemed to be big enough to challenge a big star like me.

"Hey, let's fight to see who the real star is!" I challenged as I stood up.

The pink head smiled with that stupidly wide grin of his and answered "Any time, I'm all fired up!"

"Tsubaki!" I called out.

"Black Star, I really don't think it would be a good idea to fight right here. I mean. It's Lucy's house. Wouldn't she be angry if we messed it up?" Tsubaki tried to warn me.

Silly girl. "Nah, I think it'll be fine. We should be able to fight wherever." I said.

"Maka...CHOP!"

Before I know what had hit me I was laying on the ground with a dent in my head the shape of the edge of the book that Maka was holding in her hands.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki called as she rushed over. But she wasn't really concerned. In fact she looked at me disapprovingly as Maka decided to lecture me.

"If you wanna fight, that's fine, but you don't go around fighting in other peoples houses! Lucy was nice enough to let us stay here, it would be a shame to have to scrub blood off the floor because you got beat!" She said.

"Ha!" I laughed in her face, "As if I star as big as me, Black Star, could be defeated by anyone!"

"Hm," Natsu scratched his head "Lucy would be angry, and she would kick us all out. So I'll fight you tomorrow at the guild!" The pink haired boy smiled.

"Humph," I sighed.

Maka was always the goody good student. No fun at all. Then I turned to go get some more food from the kitchen to find Kid already in there and looking through everything in order to make it symmetrical.

That guy had serious problems.

"This is boring! I thought we would actually do something fun when we got here, and all we're doing is staying here in this house. Why can't we just go find the kishin that brought us here and waste him? Then we can go home." I complained as I relaxed onto the couch.

"How about we take you out on a mission tomorrow so you can get used to this place some more?" Natsu asked. "And you can beat up on some monsters." He added as an after thought with his trademark grin.

"Aye!" The flying blue cat said.

Maka and Kid just seemed to shrug at that. So did Tsubaki. Patty was doing whatever it was the Patty did, Liz seemed to be whining about what kind of monsters there were in this world, and then there was Soul. He mumbled something about hoping the cat was very different from Blair.

When Natsu left, I went ahead and fell asleep. I think the others did too, but Kid woke up screaming in the middle of the night screaming about something not being symmetrical and went over to fix it. I was kind of ticked at him for being that way. A big star like me need his sleep after all.


	6. Natsu vs Black Star

**A/N: hello! So, I had so much fun with this, and from the title, I think that you all could guess why that is. I am sorry for those of you who disagree with the fight, but hey, this is what I think would happen. Please enjoy and review! Thanks.**

* * *

Lucy's pov

I woke up without the feeling of someone choking me or steeling the blankets or the feeling of being fried alive. Maybe I should stay over at Levy's more often. It beat having to kick Natsu out in the morning. It was bliss!

Levy and I talked books for a while before we went to the guild. She was very understanding about letting me stay over on Erza's orders. That is just one of the many reasons why she is a great friend.

Once at the guild I wasn't surprised to see that Natsu and the others had gotten there before me. Even the new people from the other world seemed to be there ahead of us. I knew my beauty sleep would come at a slight price. It always did, but usually Natsu liked to sleep in. Especially after I have to kick him out of my bed in the morning.

"So are you gunna fight me now?" The kid named Black Star asked Natsu.

"Oh no," I grumbled as I pinched the bridge of my nose. He obviously didn't know just how strong Natsu was. It was a really bad idea for anyone who was not Erza, Gray, or one of the other S-class wizards.

"I'm all fired up!" Came Natsu's standard reply, followed by his trademark grin.

"Tsubaki!" The boy called over.

With a simple agreeing sound, the shy girl nodded and then started to glow white. In a matter of seconds she had turned herself into a kusarigama.

There were some looks of appreciation at the way she did that. It was like a take over magic, only it wasn't a change into a living thing. It also did not seem to require a magic circle, something that I, at least, found interesting.

I know that I was impressed. It also make me wonder when the other three who were weapons could turn into. I had never seen magic like it before.

With a laugh Natsu's hands suddenly were lit with fire and he was jumping over to greet Black Star with one of his signature punches.

The fight had started.

The blue haired boy would dodge and swipe, while the pink haired one would do the same. They really weren't hitting anything though. I knew Natsu at least could do better than this.

"What are they doing?" I asked Erza after I walked over to her and Gray.

"Seems as if they challenged each other last night." Gray answered.

"Huh!" I couldn't keep my surprise out of my expression or voice. I then got angry when I realized it meant that Natsu had once again broken into my house while I was not there.

"This will be a good chance to see how their said soul magic works over here. I have never heard of such magic before." Erza said with her head down and expression neutral. She wasn't worried in the least.

"Tsubaki, Enchanted Sword mode!" Black Star demanded all of a sudden.

With another glow, Tsubaki had changed into a long sword that seemed to be tinged black. Not only that, but there were now black marks on Black Star's face.

"Shadow Puppet!" He yelled.

His shadow came off of the ground then and towards Natsu.

With a smile still in place on his face, Natsu backed up a few paces and did one of his own attacks, "Fire Dragons Roar!" It was the first time that he had actually used his breath attack in front of the others, and I could tell at it impressed them.

When his fire met the shadows there was a magical explosion of some sort. When the dust settled they were both still standing there.

"Black Star, you know you can't stay in Enchanted Sword mode for much longer!" Maka called in something I would have called worry if it wasn't for the reprimanding edge to her voice.

"Tsubaki, ninja sword!" Black Star called out the order, pretending that it was his plan all along and not because Maka told him to.

Once again the girl changed form into a smaller sword that lacked the shadowy tinge. The marks on his face also disappeared.

Natsu was still smiling as he made another move, "Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon!" He yelled as he sent streams of fire towards the boy.

With the dust still not settled, Black Star came out of the fires only slightly burned and made a slash with the sword that grazed the side of Natsu's arm.

It was a good hit, but I new that it really wouldn't do much against him. He had far worse cuts than that.

"It seems as if Black Stars chances of wining are slim," Kid said to the four others around him.

"It's really surprising how powerful their magic is here, it seems to be completely different from the soul energy we use. I mean, do you see how his soul reacts?" Maka said back.

Now I have to admit, the way they were talking had me really curious. It also appeared as if they had sparked Erza's interest as well.

"What do you see when you look at his soul?" She asked in her kind voice. She only ever sounded harsh when she was on a mission or reprimanding someone.

"Natsu's soul actually resembles a dragon to be honest." Maka answered.

"Though I can feel how strong he is. I knew that Black Star doesn't have a chance without the Enchanted Sword. Natsu isn't even showing his real strength at the moment." She finished.

Personally, I was amazed with how accurate she was about Natsu.

"Why can't he use the Enchanted Sword at this moment?" Erza pried.

Maka made a face then. It was Kid who answered "It is a form of Demon weapon that will try and poses your soul when you use it. Until Black Star can master it, he can only use it for short periods of time before it sucks out his soul energy to the point where he collapses."

We then looked back at the match as Black Star changed technique. He had called out "Speed Star," and was now going so fast that it was hard to see him.

"Or maybe he doesn't need it," Maka mused as Black Star blurred in and out of view.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked is time.

"He is about to hit Natsu with his soul wavelength." Maka explained.

I will admit it, I had no idea what she was talking about. Or how effective it would be. I only hoped that it wouldn't be as bad as they were describing it.

"Um, looking at their souls, I'm not sure that would work," Kid muttered. I saw a bead of sweat on the side of his face.

"Big Wave!" Black Star suddenly yelled as his shoulder connected with Natsu's stomach.

A purple wave of power then came out of the blue haired boy and into Natsu. I backed up slightly as Natsu was thrown back a couple of feet. The pressure from that attack was rather powerful. At least, it felt that way to me.

"Ah," Natsu said holding his stomach. Black Star had this smart ass grin on his face as he looked at Natsu. "That really tickles!" Natsu finished.

The smirk left the bluenettes face instantly.

"No way! That is so not cool!" Soul said from beside Maka.

"I never thought I would see the day..." Maka muttered, clearly shocked.

"What is it?" I asked. To be honest I was really worried about the time of voice they were using. It was as if their worst nightmare had come true.

"Their soul wavelengths are so similar, that instead of inflicting damage, it did next to nothing." Kid answered.

Beside him Patty was laughing like a little kid. Liz shook her head mumbling something about the end of the world.

"Enchanted Sword Mode!" Black Star yelled out again. This time his face was scrunched on equal parts concentration and frustration.

I could hear Tsubaki complain, but she turned anyway. He started to charge towards Natsu, and Natsu was getting ready by engulfing his entire body with flames. When about two feet from Natsu, Black Star suddenly fell.

"Idiot!" Kid mumbled as Tsubaki transformed back into a person.

"Black Star, I told you not to over do it."

Erza turned from the carnage of the fight with a smile on her lips. She was glad of the outcome. "So tell me. Do all of you turn into weapons like that, or is it just her?"

"We can show you." Soul offered lazily.

With the others nodding to show their interest, he glowed white before he turned into a scythe and Maka twirled the weapon around in her hands with deadly accuracy.

At the same time Liz and Patty glowed and turned onto twin guns before they were in Kid's hands. For some reason he seemed to hold him so that he shot with his pinkies. That was rare. I think that Bisca and Al were interested right away.

Erza nodded her approval. Then she turned to Gray and commanded "Grab the job request we talked of earlier."

"But, Erza, they aren't a part of the guild right now." Gray actually questioned her.

"Hmm," Erza had an evil gleam in her eyes, "I will just have to fix that." She stated.

I decided that was my cue to get away from the others. What ever it was they were planning, I wanted no part of it at all.


	7. To The Mountain

**A/N hello! I own nothing yet again, just the imagination of a crazy person. I know that not a lot happens, but it is setting up some action. **

**And come on, we all need bonding moments to see what kind of higher archly will be put into motion with this largeish group. **

**And I know I didn't do very well with including them all in, but there are eleven of them after all! **

**Please enjoy and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Just my luck, I went up to the bar and sat in front of Mira before ordering a strawberry shake. I normally didn't drink shakes, but Mira was a mastermind when it came to food and drinks. So I took the liberty to go ahead and pig out when I got the chance.

"Hey Lucy, how have you been?" She asked.

With a smile I said "You know, you know, I'm good," with a laugh and a sip of my shake.

I was caught off guard when Gray suddenly materialized next to me, without his shirt of course.

"For their first job, I think something like this will be a good test of strength." Gray said as he waved the flyer in my face.

"Did Erza get them to join the guild?" I asked him while grabbing the flyer from him.

Gray just shrugged, so I assumed that it was a yes. It was Erza after all.

Glancing at the flyer myself I gasped. "Over twenty-five vulcans!"

"It will be a big group coming with us." I heard Gray mumble and complain, but I ignored him. It would only be eleven of us, and I wanted there to be room to spare. I hated vulcans. They were evil and perverted, and I wanted more than enough people so that I didn't have to watch us struggle.

A few minutes later Erza walked up to the slowly growing group with the people from the other world.

She smugly greeted us with a "They now have temporary guild stamps. When they go back it will go away, but until then, they will be a part of our family."

I laughed at the uncertain looks that the seven newly marked members. They were kind of adorable.

"You have a mission?" Natsu asked with a huge smile. I had no clue where he suddenly popped out of.

By this time Black Star had been able to get up off the pavement and had come back from the masters office by then as well with his own temporary stamp. He should have listened to the rest of his team when it came to fighting strategy.

"Yep, now let's go!" Erza ordered.

A large wagon suddenly rolled to a stop behind her. It held her towering luggage that she managed to weeks round with them on every mission. Why she needed it I had no idea. I didn't even know where it had just come from. Actually, to be completely honest, I had no idea what was even in most of them.

The new members looked at it uneasily, as if they too were confused by the presence. I felt as if I should assure them that it was normal, but when I went to open my mouth I saw the the rest of team Natsu were already half way out the door.

"Come on! They will completely forget about us if we dilly dally!" I managed to say as I rushed to watch up with my team.

With their own nervousness, the seven new members followed through the large set of wooden doors. It was one of the few times they were able to leave the guild. They had only left to go to my house and made the short trip back.

They hadn't really bothered looking around them to see the stark differences that this world seemed to have in comparison to their own. I even wondered if there were any similarities from the looks they gave everything, I felt sorry. It was like they had landed on a different planet. Well, I suppose they kind of had.

For instance, I saw that they were surprised to see that the wagon they all had pulled into in order to reach the mountains was pulled by a purple pig like creature with tusks. It was one of the pictographs that Reedus painted for travel when trains were not an option.

I giggled as I heard the girl called Liz whimper about if it was safe or not if it was being pulled by a monster. I, of course, assured her of the safety and explained what it was.

Black Star and Kid were both poking fun at Natsu along with Gray as he proved once again that his motion sickness was almost too bad to laugh at. I honestly felt sorry for him as Erza knocked him out to save herself from hearing his complaints.

When the seven saw Gray and I pointedly ignore that fact, they decided to take it to mean this was perfectly normal. However strange it seemed.

It didn't take too long for us to finally arrive at the place we were told to go. It was up in the mountains, so the purple boar that was pulling the wagon would only take us up until we reached the snow.

This was the part that I hated about coming up into the mountains. Sure, they were beautiful at times, but they were also super cold and annoying to walk through. Not to mention miserably wet. I didn't like to be half frozen by the time we reached the place we needed to be for a mission.

Almost as if she thought so too Liz spoke up saying "Oh my god, it is freezing! Couldn't we have gone somewhere warmer?"

The boy named kid gave an exasperated sigh at this. He didn't seem at all bothered by the cold. "You say it is too hot when we are in the desert, and now that you are in a colder pale you complain that it is too cold? You should make up your mind!" He snapped. But it didn't sound as if he was trying to hurt her feelings. It was like he was just speaking his mind.

"Well I'm sorry, I know that your reaper body doesn't feel the heat or the cold, but I do! And it is cold!" The girl continued to whine.

To be honest she was just voicing a fact. I agreed with her too. It wasn't our fault that Erza had on heavy armor, Gray was an ice mage who was immune to cold, and Natsu never noticed temperature changes anyway. Or that Maka and Soul already had coat like things on. Maybe the two of us were just more sensitive than they were.

"Hey, Liz!" I called her over.

She complied without hesitation. I hoped that meant she trusted me now.

"I know a way we will both be warm, but don't freak out. Okay?" I asked her.

When she nodded I took out a key and summoned Horologium, the clock spirit that was very useful in a situation like this. I then pulled the girl in with me, happy that he could fit the two of us.

"Wow! It's so warm on here!" Liz was amazed. He had even provided the two of us with blankets.

I laughed as she heard the clock telling the others what she had just said. Then I started to explain my magic to the girl inside of the clock with me. Of course that also meant that the others outside of the clock could hear as well, seeing as Horologium retold everything said inside of him got he outside world.

"That would explain it!" The girl named Maka said as they continued to walk. "Your soul seemed to do something wired when you called out the key. I suppose it was the magic reaching out. And the bond between you and the clock kind of resemble the bond between a miester and their weapon. Not to mention, when I first met you I thought that your soul seemed to e connected to a few others. They must be your keys."

I wasn't sure what she was talking about, but the others in her group seemed to nod at her explanation. I made a mental note to ask about the bond later. It might come to be of some importance.

Liz and I really got to know each other for the time that we were inside of the clock. I know that the others were also listening, but it also knew that they would most likely just ignore us. It wasn't like Natsu or Gray ever really listened to my ramblings anyway. And this was girl talk, something that they probably didn't want to listen to anyway.

I didn't know that Kid and Maka were listening intently on everything that was going around them.

I also wasn't paying much attention to the fact that Erza was conversing with the two of them very seriously. They were talking about testing the strength in a real situation and not just against Natsu.

I did notice that every time Erza would get distracted, Natsu and Gray would start arguing again. And each time I would try and ignore it. The s-class knight could certainly handle that on her own.

We walked for a very long time. I didn't even realize that it was over an hour until Horologium started to beep like an alarm clock.

"My time is up. Take care Miss. Lucy!" The clock said before he disappeared in a pink puff of smoke, leaving the both of us sitting in the cold, wet snow.

"Ahhh, Cold!" We both shrieked at the suddenness of the cold snow beneath us.

The girl named Patty turned and started to laugh at our obvious distress. It was hard to believe that she was Liz's actual sister. They seemed so different. The others mostly rolled their eyes. I think that Erza had a touch of humor in her eyes when she saw us.

Just then, Patty looked past the curve and said "Hey look! It's a monkey!" She then fell into a fit of giggles.

All of us in team Natsu suddenly tensed and got ready for a fight. Seeing us do this caused Kid, Maka, Soul, Liz, and Tsubaki to follow suit. The other two didn't seem to sense that danger was waiting just beyond the curve in the mountain.

When I finally got to see just how many vulcans we were facing, I paled.

To think, the request had warned of about twenty five vulcans.

Crap!


	8. Fighting in a New World

**A/N Hi people! Sorry it's been a bit over what I thought it would be... I am afraid that family and school have been driving me up a wall. I don't think I've been sleeping the night way either. But who needs sleep anyway? Please enjoy this and tell me how I am doing! And I have found that reviews are like candy! And that I suck at keeping my word at the moment. I didn't lie about updating; I was just prevented from doing so... And because you guys convinced me by being awesome, I decided to update this story before my other one!**

* * *

Maka's pov

Before us were about fifty to sixty ape like creatures. And they were huge! I think that you could have fit about two good sized people inside of one of them. Looking at their souls, I could tell that they were very perverted and really not all that strong. I already didn't like them at all.

"M-m-m-monsters!" I heard Liz mutter in fear. I still didn't understand why she was so frightened of monsters. She had to know that as long as she was with Kid it wasn't like any could actually hurt her or anything. Not to mention she was a weapon. They usually didn't get hurt at all. Well... there were a few exceptions.

"Soul," I called, and he was already thinking along the same lines as I was. I didn't even need to finish the thought before he had become a scythe and flew into my waiting hands.

"I thought you said there were only about twenty five of these things!" Kid decided to ask the obvious question that was on everybody's mind. He was already standing with the twin postal sisters in their weapon form, his legs parted to prepare for the kick back.

With an exasperated sigh, Erza said "It appears as if we have been given faulty information on the request the guild had received. But no matter, it's not like these are that strong to begin with."

Her tone should have told me something was up, but I was worried about what Black Star as doing at the moment. With his usual whoop, he had divide head long into the mass of ape monsters. As he did I couldn't help but wonder what the red headed girl thought was strong. People often did have different levels that they considered weak or strong.

With protesting sounds of our own, Kid and I rushed forward to join the fight with our childish third partner. And probably save him from himself.

"Woman!" A few of the monkeys chanted. That was when I was reassured that they were perverts. In fact, over half of them started to come for me. Though I'm pretty sure if they knew most of the weapons were female they would have gone for them as well.

When they fell I was surprised that they didn't fade away and just leave the souls like the monsters would have in our own world. It was almost inconvenient that they stayed around as corpses. I now knew that Soul wouldn't be collecting any souls from here. Too bad, it would have been a nice way to get ahead while we were gone.

I think that the others thought the same. Black Star was a little taken back by it, but he fought on. I think that Kid was expecting it though. It really shouldn't have been a surprise. I remembered that I had heard Lucy talking about not being able to actually get a soul after all.

It was after the fourth perverted ape had fallen at my and Soul's hands that I realized the Fairy Tail mages were not fighting with us. One look at them and I could see why.

They were all in a ready stance, with the exception of Erza and Natsu. Erza had Natsu by the back of his scarf and was holding him back from trying to join the fight. I could see that he was also covered in a fine dousing of flames.

"Why are you not helping us?" Kid asked then from where he was gunning down Vulcan after Vulcan. His long distance attacks were clearly better at taking these things out.

"This is a test of strength. If you all pass it, then we will better know how prepared you are for our world. We will help when we are needed, but not a moment before then!" The scarlet haired knight told us.

I won't lie; I was slightly annoyed with that response. Even if I understood the reasoning, I still wanted some help with this. But if she thought we could take down twenty of these monsters each, then I guess that was what we would have to do.

Besides, they were brainless monsters. I remembered that Kid had to take out a pyramid scandal at the Anubis pyramid before, and that was over a hundred mummies. These things couldn't be any worse than those were.

"Come on Soul; let's show them how it's done!" I spoke to my weapon partner. This was going to be just what we needed.

Within seconds, another five were down. I was just about to spin out for my next target when a roar ripped through the air.

All of the vulcans stopped their assault on us and looked at the shadows that were coming ever closer. Flying at us were three monsters that I thought resembled dragons. I almost did call them dragons. They were pure white, had shortened muzzles, and worst of all they had sharp teeth and claws.

"Blizzardvern!" Lucy called over to Erza with some fear in her eyes.

"We must have stumbled upon their herbs somehow. Ah, yes, over there! They are simply protecting their food supply." Erza called over.

"What is a Blizzardvern?" Kid asked while keeping an eye on the three hulking figures, as well as the now frozen vulcans. There were only about ten vulcans left as it was.

Anticipating more fighting, ee took care of the leftover apes in a second and then braced for the incoming predators.

Erza answered again, she seemed to be the one to take to the educating of the knew people in their midst. "They are herbivores, but they are worthy opponents and very protective of their groves. This will be another good test. We shall take out the two smaller ones, your group can take out the bigger one in the center. A Blizzardvern's scales are a commodity and will catch a high price in the right places."

"Right!" We all chimed as the three of us took on a new stance. Soul and I were in the top while Black Star and Tsubaki were to my left, leaving Kid and the Thompson sisters standing to my right, flanking me.

"Gray, you and I will take the one on the left. That leave Natsu and Lucy with the one on the right!" Erza ordered.

"Aye sir!" The two boys called out as Lucy merely nodded.

The blue cat, Happy, grumbled about never being included when they fought like this.

Erza called out "Ex-quip" and she began to glow. When the glow faded she was in an armor that sported black demon wings and a long sword.

Looking to my right I saw that Lucy had two things that looked like keys in her hands. Calling out in a clear voice she said "Gate of the scorpion, gate of the bull, I open thee! Scorpio, Taurus!" In two flashes of golden light two new figures appeared. One looked like an over grown cow and the other a human scorpion.

"Moooo, Lucy-sama, nice body!" The cow said. That of course caused Lucy to slap her hand to her face and mumble something incoherent.

The scorpion had come out calling "We are!" for some odd reason.

What amazed me the most was the fact that they seemed to have complete trust and faith in Lucy. I knew from one glance that they would listen to her every word. They adored her and would let her lead them anywhere. Similarly, I saw that she loved them as family and trusted them with her life. It seemed like the bond between weapon and miester, only stronger by a long shot.

I turned back to our target to see that it was almost on us now.

With a burst of speed we began to cut away at the creature. I slashed with Soul as a scythe and found that the scales were rock hard. I turned to see that Tsubaki and Black Star had much the same effect. Looking to Kid I saw that the soul bursts coming from the pistils were barley doing anything at all.

"Distract him for a moment!" Kid called out to us. Black Star and I gave him a nod, or I did at least, Black Star was muttering about how it was useless seeing as he would be done with the thing in no time.

"Soul Resonance!" I heard him and the sisters call out. I didn't watch as I continued to swipe at the creature.

Paring a glance at the others, I saw that Erza was causing a lot of damage with her swords, and that her armor kept switching somehow. Also, Gray seemed to be able to make ice out of nothing and use it as a weapon. It was stunning.

On our other side, Taurus and Scorpio were combining their attacks while Natsu was going crazy with his fire and had a huge smile on his face. He was also somehow in the air due to Happy being his wings. I couldn't help but wonder why that didn't make him motion sick, but decided I didn't really care enough to ask later on.

The point was that I could tell that they would all be done in a matter of moments.

Turning back to our own creature, I heard the tell tale signs that Kid had finished gathering energy and was ready for his shot. Both Black Star and I jumped back to let him fire at the Blizzardvern.

When they did shoot, a black beam of energy sailed towards the target and pushed it back several yards. I could tell that it was a good hit. But, with that being said, it also made the thing angry. It opened its mouth, and I expected a roar, instead I saw that it was letting out a beam of ice right at us.

I cursed as Black Star came to the front and yelled out "Soul Resonance, Star Guard!" Tsubaki in her kusarigama form had formed a star with the chain and with Black Stars soul wavelength, it made a shield that protected us from the blast.

Once it was over I stepped up and said "My turn!" I could tell that the other two groups were done and were watching our fight progress. With a slight growl Soul and I called out "Soul Resonance!"

I poured my soul into Soul and he in turn amplified my soul wavelength and sent it back into me. We repeated this process until we were ready to attach.

"Ahhhhh," I started to shout when we were ready, Soul shouting along with me. The blade of his scythe started to glow blue before suddenly expanding into a larder blue blade make completely out of soul energy.

"Witch Hunter!" I yelled out as We started the cut into its right shoulder and I swung Soul to cut down to just below the left arm.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed that! I tried to make it longer to make up for my tardiness. Please review and tell me how I did. I hope it was worth the wait!**


	9. Requests, Scales, and Keys

**A/N: Hello everyone! I just wanted to thank you all for reading and to remind everyone that I, sadly, own nothing! And to give a special thanks to VampyreEmoHunter, Deathstarling556, Kat Hoskinson, XxRinFullbusterxX, Souleaterhetalia, and SapphireBlueRose for reviewing and making my week. You guys make me want to continue the story. **

**So this chapter did not turn out the way that I thought it would. lol To be honest, I really don't have any sort of plan going on in my mind. I have some things I want to include, but other than that I am just kinda writing what feels right, and this just felt right to me. Though it might seem like filler to someone else…. I picked another writing challenge and attempted to summon up my inner Erza for this chapter. I hope you enjoy and please review to tell me how I am doing, or any suggestions you might have.**

* * *

Erza's pov:

I watched in interest as the otherworldly mages finished their Blizardvern. I could feel and see when they called out their 'Soul Resonance' and their attacks got stronger. It was almost like when I released my second origin. Their attack strength at least doubled and it looked as if they also gained speed and coordination.

"Very good, I can see that working together as a whole you balance each other out. It makes you a good team at the very least." I praised. I meant it too. They adjusted to this world's way of fighting fairly quickly and they were able to devise a strategy in a short amount of time. I was slightly impressed.

"Thanks?" Maka said in a question as the others turned back from their weapon forms into their normal appearances.

I nodded at the girl before turning to the fallen creatures to collect the scales. I quite liked the girl, she was clearly the one who led the group despite the power that Kid had and the ego on Black Star. I could respect that.

It was almost like Lucy in a why. Even if I was the one who gave the orders, she did keep the boys in check before I had to get involved in a less than calm manner. It made our work easier. And I have also found that Lucy's presence seems to reduce the amount of destruction that we cause as a group.

Handing Lucy the scales, I said, more like ordered, "I will go with Natsu and Gray to speak with the person who posted the job and to get the reward. You take the others and show them how our markets work by selling the scales."

They nodded and separated, with Happy yelling out his customary "Aye!" right behind them. I could hear that Lucy was already talking away, telling them what to expect.

Taking the boys, I made my way over to the address on the flyer and knocked on the door. I figured that the polite rout would have been best, but it was difficult to cover the annoyance I felt at the person.

"Oh, good, you're here! Does that mean that you have taken care of all of the vulcans?" The man asked.

I stepped up "Yes, however, I would like to request that you get better information before sending out a job request. We were facing about three times the amount of vulcans, and there were three Blizardvern there as well. Though it was not a problem for us, if a different team had taken the request, it couldn't have ended up being worse."

The man just nodded as he handed them the reward, but then he said "Well, I see that you are all fine. No harm, no foul." He smiled.

That might have been when I lost it. I am not proud of what I did, but I could feel my murder intent rising as I spoke, or almost yelled, "No harm? You do know that a mistake on a job request like this one could mean life or death for a mage? As it was we were training new recruits. If they had been on their own it could have been catastrophic."

I could tell that the man really didn't know what to say about that, and I took a little pity on him, though not enough to apologize or change my tone of voice. "Next time you feel the need to contact mages for a job, make sure that you have the correct information."

With that, I quite literally dragged the boys out of there and started to look for Lucy and the others. It was time to leave now. I could at least say I was glad that although Gray was shirtless, he still had managed to keep his pants on in front of the others so far. It was a reassuring thought that maybe his habit was getting better.

However, the moment I thought that and turned around, I was graced with the torture of my eyes to see that his pants had been discarded.

With a death aura around me and my patients at an end, I yelled at him "Gray! I do not bring you on missions just so that you can lose your clothes! If you do not find your pants this instant I will skewer you with my Giants spear and then hurtle you into the ocean. Do you understand?"

"Aye!" She squealed before running to retrieve the fallen article of clothing that was luckily not too far away.

"Haha! Stupid stripper, I bet you can't go ten minutes without stripping!" Natsu laughed from my left.

"Hey, at least I don't set things on fire. I bet that you can't go ten minutes without setting something a flame, ash breath!" Gray retorted.

I looked around for Lucy then. She usually had a way of making them stop before I had to intervene with violence. Not seeing her, I had hopes that they would be able to sort out the situation themselves. Even if I highly doubted that would be the case.

"I can too!" Natsu said like a child.

"Ha, as if. I bet I can outlast you! If you set something on fire before I strip, then you have to admit to everyone that I have stronger will power than you!" Gray smirked at the dragon slayer.

"Alright, I'm all fired up!" Came the standard reply.

I was pleasantly surprised when I didn't hear anything from them after that. However, when I did take the time to look behind me, I saw that they were walking with their arms crossed and foreheads pressed together. I could basically hear the cogs turning in their little brains, no doubt thinking up how sweet their victory would be, or how best to insult the person next to them.

"Are you two getting along?" I asked, bring out my authoritative tone.

"Aye!" Both boys snapped to attention and saluted me.

"Good, friends fight, but they do better when working together." I said with a firm nod. Too Bad the moment I turned away I could feel that they had gone back into their forehead pushing contest…

What I needed at a moment like this was Lucy! So I would find her.

* * *

It took maybe three minutes to find her, and I could tell that things were not going her way by the stance she was in.

Before me stood a blond who had one of her arms draped across her waist to accentuate how small it was and how big her chest was while the other was leaning on that arm and brought the had up to her chin to show how cute her face was. Her gaze was somewhere far off, and she was saying something like "But it really is too much trouble to be cute."

And then there was Happy who was flying around her going "We lost Lucy!"

The otherworldly group was just kind of standing there looking uncomfortable.

"Is there a problem?" I asked as I walked up, still pretending to ignore the bickering pair behind me.

Lucy snapped out of her trance almost immediately and said "Yes there is! This man wants to buy the scales for a fraction of what they are actually worth!" She said with a glare at the man. I could hear her also add under her breath "And he I clearly blind seeing as my sex appeal did not work!"

I ex-quipped into my purgatory armor and stood with the heavy, spiked sword sticking in the ground and my hair sticking out at different angles. "Is that the case?" I asked with a glare at the vendor.

Within a minute he had given us a better price and we had sold the Blizardvern scales.

I changed back into my normal armor and was about to suggest that we go home when a blast of heat behind me called for my attention.

Turing, I saw that Natsu had lost it and thrown a fire ball at Gray, who at the same time had taken his own, newly reacquired shirt off.

"Ha, I win!" Gray gloated at Natsu.

"As if! Where did your shirt go?" Natsu yelled back at the ice mage.

He looked down before yelling "Shit! When did that happen?"

Before long they were slinging insults at each other once again, until their foreheads met. I was left shaking my head at the two of them. I was about to go stop them, when I heard Lucy's voice.

"Hey, Happy?" She asked the flying blue cat.

"Hmm?" The feline asked her.

"Don't you think that when they do that, it looks like they are about to kiss?" The blond celestial mage commented.

"Oh! You're right Lucy! The must, liiiiike each other!~" Happy said in a sing song voice.

In less than a second both boys had jumped apart and yelled at the same time "You are seeing things! As if I would actually get along with this flame brain/ice princes!"

At that point, everyone but the two started to laugh. I had to wipe a tear from my eye. I knew that Lucy would have been able to stop their ridiculousness. She had an eye for that kind of thing.

"So not cool," I hear the one named Soul mutter to Maka who instantly agreed with him. The others chimed in their opinions too. I smiled to myself when they did.

It looked as if they were going to finally open up to us and let us help them even more. It was a very good thing. And I couldn't help but think that it was mostly Lucy who had gotten them to open up a bit more. She just had a way about her that brought people together.

To my right, a shower of golden sparkles appeared, and I knew who it was instantly.

"So I hear that my closest friend is now falling for Natsu! Gray, what has become of you?" Loke, the leader of the zodiac asked in mock terror.

"Stupid lion, it's not like that at all!" Gray yelled with an embarrassed look on his face.

"My beautiful princess, I shall save you from that horrible fate of falling for an idiot! The stars cannot shine nearly so bright as my love for you!" The immortal teen said before swooping Lucy up into his arms, princess style of course.

"Loke, put me down, and stop taking about love!" Lucy whined.

I would have done something for her, but now that Loke was really Leo, and under contract, I knew that Lucy needed to handle it. He was one of her spirits after all. Even if he was the biggest flirt in Fiore.

"So is he, like, your boyfriend or something?" Black Star asked, though it looked as if he only did so because he was confused about what was happening.

"Alas, I wish it was so!" Loke said with a fake sob.

"No! he is actually one of the celestial spirits that I hold a contract with. He is Leo the Lion, but when I met him he was Loke, so the name kind of stuck." Lucy said with a smile as the lion spirit put her down.

The others all said something along the lines of "Oh," but I could tell they really didn't follow. We would have to explain all of our magic to them, or so it seemed. But that could all wait until later.

With a farewell, the lion left as Lucy sighed in relief. She was obviously afraid that he was going to make a scene.

"Let's go and see when the next train leaves, I think it is safe to say we are all ready to get back to Fairy Tail!" I said as I started towards the station.

Just our luck, the next train would not be leaving for Mongolia until an hour and a half.

"Hey, Erza?" Lucy approached me. She looked really nervous about something.

My concern spiked instantly as I asked "Is there something wrong, Lucy?"

Waving her hands in front of her face, they younger mage said "No, no, not at all, I was just wondering. You see, I saw a magic shop on our way in and I was wondering if I could stop in and see if they had any silver gate keys!" she was smiling by the end.

With a gentle smile of my own I answered "Of course. We do have time to kill anyway."

Leaving the two boy mages behind, we left with Maka and Kid to scout of the magic store. I found it to be quaint and small. I didn't think that they would have an good keys, but I suppose that it was worth looking at.

The two foreigners seemed to be interested in the merchandise though, and so while I left Lucy to look, I started to explain some things to them.

It was about fifteen minutes after that I heard Lucy talking to the shop keeper and decided to see if she had found anything.

"Yes, that there is a Canis Minor key. They make grate companions I hear." He said.

"How much?" Lucy asked, her tone guarded. I was slightly surprised she asked. She already had Plue, and he was that same constellation.

"For you, 3,000 jewel," the man said.

With a look of contemplation Lucy nodded and handed over the jewels before turning and leaving the shop.

Once outside I asked "Lucy, don't you already have that key?"

"Hmm?" she asked, then she looked down at the key and said "Oh, no, he was wrong. This is not Canis Minor, but Canis Major. And I will have to make a contract when we get back." She smiled.

When we got back to the group, I had a great idea. "Once we get back to Magnolia, I have an idea on how to channel our energy and magic more efficiently. I shall make the appointment with someone I know who will help!" There was a gleam in my eye, I knew, and it did do what I wanted. The rest of Team Natsu were shivering a little. None had the thought of denying me this one little thing. They were all too scared of me, and I was always going to use that to my advantage.


	10. OVAish

**A/Hello everyone! I know sometimes people don't read this, but I am warming everyone that just like the title says, this chapter is kind of an OVA. It really has nothing to do with the plot, except for the end, but while I was talking with one of my friends (TigerDemonX52)****months back, brain storming for all of our story ideas, we both came up with this idea, and I just knew that I had to do it. I only hope that I can write it with as much humor as it has in my mind.**

**And thank you, thank you, thank you, to all of you who have reviews, liked and faved my fan fic. **

**And just a side note, I edited most of the previous chapters. I did not add anything, so you don't have to go back and reread them if you don't want to. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail the boys in that guild would actually be aware of the feelings going on both in them and around them! And if I owned Souleater, it would have ended with Maka and Soul kissing. *Sigh***

* * *

Normal POV:

With Erza's voice still ringing in their heads, the group made it off the train, with Lucy in the back giving Natsu a piggy back ride due to his motion sickness, much to her disdain, and started to follow the scarlet haired knight to where she wanted to go. They all knew better than to even try and argue with her. Even the newly acquired members had decided to just go with it and accept their fate.

Without even stopping at the guild to report their job before heading out, Erza just walked right past it and into the center of town. After many twists and turns, the knight finally found the place that she was so diligently searching for.

She literally dragged them into the shop area, especially dragging Natsu who had since woken up and was walking on his own. Or was at least trying to walk on his own; Erza had begun to drag him because she knew the moment he found out who exactly they were going to be seeing, that he would run the other way.

Hearing the bell ring, the owner of the shop had come into the front and started to say "Hey, sorry but – Erza! Welcome!" A blond woman said as she saw who it was that had entered.

Natsu visibly gulped in fear as he looked at the blond. "L-Lauren!" he stuttered.

"I take it you want a class?" She asked Erza, ignoring the dragon slayer. She was well aware of his attitude and dislike of her classes.

"Yes," Erza started, "as you can see we have gotten a few new members. I thought this would be an excellent way for them to strengthen and focus their magic in order to complete their missions."

The girl named Lauren just smiled and said "Sure, how about you get everyone ready in the back room and I will get everything in order out here?"

With a curt nod, Erza had gotten everyone into the back room where the miester and weapon teams looked at her in confusion, clearly wondering what was about to happen. They also were slightly unnerved by Natsu's reaction towards the woman they had just met. She seemed nice enough.

"What are we doing here?" Maka asked hesitantly.

Erza looked at the smaller girl with a gleam in her eye as she said "Working on focus and strength exercises!"

That was when Lucy stepped in and said "What Erza means is that we are going to be doing some heavy duty yoga with Lauren. It really is a good way to center our magic and even learn to better focus it. She has had us come here a few times in the past when there was time."

"Where did Gray go?" Happy suddenly asked from where he was flying above everyone.

"Damn that stripper! He must have found out where we were going and ran for it! I'm gunna kick his ass next time I see him!" Natsu yelled with fire coming out of his mouth and eyes.

"You better not be setting my studio on fire!" A feminine voice yelled from the front. Almost immediately Natsu put out his flames.

Erza sighed as she passed out the yoga mats, she couldn't believe how petty the two boys of Team Natsu could be. She also knew that Gray would have been here too, if he hadn't been snagged by Juvia the moment he stepped foot of the train. Erza didn't pursue him because she felt as if that was also adequate training for the ice mage.

Maka, Liz, and Tsubaki seemed to be happy with knowing that it was going to be yoga. It was better than what they had been imagining. Soul had slumped up against the wall with his eyes closed and was pretending to be oblivious to what was going on. He wouldn't be caught dead doing yoga. In his opinion it was 'un-cool' and should be left to the girls. Kid didn't know what he should be doing, so he had sat down cross-legged on the mat.

Black Star, however, was not happy with the situation and was not smart enough to take the warning from Natsu's reactions. He stood with his arms crossed and said "A big star like me shouldn't have to do yoga! It's so lame. I, the mighty Black Star, would rather face a room full of monsters. At least then there would be work involved!"

The moment he was done with what he was saying, a blue foam brick came hurtling at his head and hit him with enough force to knock him to the ground and leave him unconscious. It was quite the feat for the foam block.

Lauren followed the brick a moment later and took a stand in the center of her own mat. "Alright everyone, let's start in corpse pose. If you do not know what that is, just take a look at Black Star, he has it down." She then proceeded to lie down on the mat and take them through breathing exercises.

As worked them through the first few poses, not really bothering with Soul as he continued to space out in the back, and pretending that she didn't notice it when the boy named Kid started to hold his head screaming "It's not symmetrical!" and then promptly fainted with blood coming out of his mouth.

Happy was happily munching on a fish in what he had designated as his corner the last time they had come to Lauren's studio. She let him do that, as long as he was not distracting Natsu or Lucy, Lauren didn't care what the blue exceed did.

She of course started off by going into downward facing dog, ignoring he high pitched voice that started to call out "Doggy, doggy, doggy," Over and over again when she did say it. Lauren couldn't really be bothered by the silly name for the poses.

As she had them in full crescent she stood and began to walk through their ranks.

Smiling at the four girls who were working as they should have been (and if you can't guess who that was, then they were Lucy, Liz, Maka, and Tsubaki), and scowling a little at Natsu.

With a devious grin she ordered "Natsu, go into warrior three!"

'What's that?" The pink haired boy asked as he straightened up.

With a sigh Lauren said "Put all of your weight onto your left foot," She watched as he did just then, and then she took his right leg and yanked it up off the ground so that his upper body and legs were parallel with the ground. Then she said "Put your arms out straight in front of you and then hold hat pose for ten minutes."

He complied with a very large amount of whining. When he saw that Lauren had a smirk that seemed to be challenging him he relented and started to focus on the pose. He would prove to her that he could do this pose for ten minutes.

Black Star was still completely out of it and was consequently still in corpse pose. Then the yoga instructor took a look at Erza and almost at once felt the sweat coming down the back of her neck and down the side of her forehead.

There stood the Titania in full crescent downing her Heavens Wheel armor and sending swords around her in a very fast orbit. With a clearly fake smile and a thumbs up Lauren told her "Keep it up!"

Being very careful not to get stabbed by any of the flying swords, she continued on to the next person who happened to be Patty. She was slightly impressed by what she saw there. Patty had folded up the yoga mat she was supposed to be on into the shape of a dog and was now laughing and clapping at it.

She then proceeded to go back to her mat and stared to have them go through a couple of other poses. Again, she really didn't bother with the three who weren't even doing what she had said. She also had shifted slightly away from Erza so as not to accidentally get in the way of one of her swords.

After a while of doing his, she again checked on the people. She was shocked into jumping when she suddenly heard Patty's high pitched voice yell "Now I'm gunna break your neck!"

Looking over, ready for a fight, she almost laughed at herself as she saw Patty 'break' the neck of the dog she had formed with the yoga mat. Now it was just standing on four peg like legs with its head lolling to one side.

Her laughter was short lived as Natsu let out a roar and yelled "Ha Ten minutes! Take that!"

With the same mischievous smile coming to her lips once more, Lauren said "Good job Natsu, now you can do that again on your other leg for ten more minutes!"

"What!" He yelled, a small bit of fire fuming from his mouth.

"If you set this place on fire, I will sic Erza on you!" The blond hissed at him so that he was the only one who could hear the threat.

With wide eyes he quickly went into the pose, clearly straining a bit as he did. Warrior three was not a pose that was meant to e held for so long, but it would strengthen his legs and core.

Walking away with a victorious smirk, she saw that Erza still had her swords out, but she had also put on a heavier armor. At least she also looked as if she was beginning to sweat with exertion. She was doing her job the right way, apparently.

Smiling at the four girls who were still following the routine, she could tell that it was getting hard for them to, but because they were not crazy, they were good to keep going. And keep going they did.

* * *

The Fairy Tail mages and the temporary Fairy Tail members left the studio just about two hours after they had arrived. Erza and Natsu were clearly exhausted. Patty and Liz were dragging Kid's unconscious form through the streets (he had woken up a couple of times, but each time he did, he would pass out again). Black Star was walking beside Tsubaki with his head clutched in his hands. Soul was walking looking care free with his hands behind his head; he didn't do anything after all. Maka was next to him, taking the lead of her group. That left Lucy who was walking with Plue.

The four girls who had followed the routine felt relaxed and rejuvenated in a way. It was as if it had refilled their energy stores or something. Whatever the reason, the three were happy that Erza had made the stop.

"What is that thing?" Liz let out a sudden shriek when she saw Plue walking next to Lucy. She hadn't seen the stellar spirit before.

"Oh, that's a dog!" Natsu announced proudly.

"That is not a dog." Maka announced with an air if certainty surrounding her. She knew what a dog looked like, and they usually walked on four legs and had a snout instead of a carrot for a nose.

"He is actually." Lucy said with a smile. "This is Plue, he is one of my celestial spirits. His gate is the gate of Canis Minor, or the little dog."

"Oh," Maka said with her face scrunched up a bit. Then she just shrugged. So far all of Lucy's spirits seemed to look a little wired.

Liz let out a breath knowing that it was friendly, but she still didn't want to get too close. She might have been okay with going inside of the giant clock, but she was not so sure about the dog that Lucy called Plue. She figured it would be safer for everyone around, and their eardrums, is the two of them kept their distance from each other.

"Tomorrow we will meet at the guild and see if we can find any jobs that seemed to connect with the reason why you are all here. There might be one that leads us to the culprit." Erza announced from the front of the group.

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Maka said.

With all of that said, they went to Lucy's house, and almost all of them spread out and fell asleep. Lucy had tried to get at least Erza and Natsu to go back to their own homes, but they didn't listen. If anything, they were the first to fall asleep. That left Lucy with nowhere to sleep as all of her uninvited house guests had taken over the furniture.

With a sigh she pulled out her extra blankets and pillows before making herself at home on the ground. Silently she wished that she would get possession of her house back soon.

"Thank you," a quiet voice suddenly said from her right.

Turning, Lucy saw that Tsubaki was still up.

"For…?" She asked.

Tsubaki smiled "Everything I guess. It was nice of you to let us stay here and you and your team have helped us a lot already. I don't know what we would have done if we had landed somewhere else."

"It's no problem, really! Besides, the moment you became a part of Fairy Tail, even if it is temporary, you became a part of our family. We support and help out our nakama in any way we can." Lucy smiled back at her.

The two girls didn't know that Maka and Erza were also listening in. Maka with a look of slight confusion while Erza was beaming in pride at the words that Lucy was saying. It was true. They would do anything for each other. No matter what.

"Goodnight Lucy," Tsubaki answered, her soft smile showing how much Lucy's words had meant to her.

"Goodnight," the blond celestial spirit mage answered. The moment her eyes closed she was claimed by sleep.

* * *

**A/N Okay, I didn't mean to add that last conversation with Lucy and Tsubaki, but it just kind of happened, and I am glad that it did. I hope that you enjoyed this and laughed. Please review to tell me how it was and as always I am open to suggestions. And sadly I don't think I could get this as funny as it was in my head, *sigh* but I gave it a chance.**


	11. Gate of the Grater Dog

**A/N: And we are back onto the plot. Though I am not sure where that is leading….Oh well! I will figure it out when I get there! Preferably before the next chapter….I already have it up until the half way point, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem. Thank you all for reading, and I hope that you like this chapter. And please review too.**

* * *

Lucy's POV:

I woke up to the sound of what I assumed my pans crashing. Damn it, and here I thought it would be fine to leave people to do their own things in my house! I figured that Natsu must have been rummaging for food again. That was what he usually did when he was in my house after all. Or it could have been Happy.

"What do you think you are doing?" I yelled as I tried to pry my eyes open. I felt the strain in my back and knew that was another thing that was going to threaten my day. My back was stiff from sleeping on the hard ground.

Wait, why was I on the floor again? I rubbed my eyes as I thought that over. Then I remembered. It was because Natsu had passed out in my bed before I could get there and I had no energy to kick him out. Stupid dragon slayer; he was always in my bed!

"Please forgive me, Lucy I was simply trying to see about cooking breakfast for everyone," Erza's strong voice came from my kitchen.

I sighed and quickly made my way over to where she was. I remembered the last time I let her cook. Let's just saw that the entire kitchen had to be scrubbed and not a single thing was considered edible. I would much rather just go through the process of making breakfast myself. Then I would be able to try and eat something. Unless Natsu woke up before I was done. But he was usually too heavy of a sleeper to get up in time for breakfast.

But then, as I looked into my kitchen I stopped dead in my tracks. Erza had five of her swords out and at least three of them were holding up the pots that she had probably knocked over. The other two were in her hands as she watched the balancing of the pans on her swords. I had a feeling that if they even dared o fall they would get skewered.

Thinking quickly I said "Um, I don't have anything good here, so how about we go to the guild for breakfast?"

"I did see eggs in your refrigerator," Erza tilted her head to the side in question.

"Yes, but I would not trust those. It would be much safer to just go to the guild. Let Mira cook for us!" I once again directed her attention to going to the guild.

"Right! I will go and wake them all up and ready them to go to the guild!" Erza announced as she had all of her swords disappear. Of course that lead to a very loud clash as the pans hit the floor in a heap.

I let out a sigh as I began to pick them up, hearing the startled cries of the others waking up, and by others I mean the boys because the girls had been woken up by the first clatter. "That is one way to wake them up," I noted for later.

"Oh, Lucy, I almost forgot, but don't you still have that new key you bought the other day? Perhaps you should summon it and make a contract? It should b better to do so before you go to the guild." Erza turned to me again. Only unknown to me, this time it was to distract me from being angry at her.

My face lit up right then. I couldn't believe that I had forgotten about the new key! It had completely skipped my mind between dealing with Natsu on the train and then doing yoga the right when we got back.

Practically jumping up and down I said "Wait right there, let me go shower and dress and I will make the contract!"

Much to the amusement of everyone in the house, I skipped over to my bedroom, pointedly ignored the dragon slayer who was just waking up on my bed, got everything that I needed, and ran back out to the nice big bathroom where I quickly got everything I needed done.

Knowing this time, unlike most of the mornings I wake up to, that people were in my house I did not come out in my towel but took the time to dress in the bathroom before coming out ready for the day to commence. It was nice not to come out to something unexpected, but then I noticed that someone was by my desk.

Letting out a very loud squeak I wrestled my manuscript away from Gray.

"Hey, I was reading that!" He complained as always.

"No, I told Levy-chan that she could read it first!" I said to him. Once again Erza stuck out her hand for it, but just like the last hundred or so times that she had one that, I resisted and just clutched it closer to my chest.

"Weren't you going to do something with that new key? I find the magic very interesting and would like to fully see how it works." Death the Kid came to my rescue right then. I could have kissed him. But I didn't, that would have just been wired. But I did take that distraction to safely tuck my work in progress into the inner sanctums of my desk, far away from prying eyes that wanted to read it.

Nodding my head I cleared a space and took out the key. In my commanding voice and a powerful stance I called out "I am the person who connects the road to the stellar spirit world. Thou shall respond to the calling and pass through the gate. Open the gate of the Greater Dog, Canis Major!"

A midnight blue magic circle appeared, and in a flash of light announced that the spirit was coming into this world. When the light faded and the sparkles were no more, there stood a small terrier in front of me.

I, of course, was expecting that, but the other seemed a little disappointed.

"At least this one is really a dog," I heard Maka mutter, but I ignored it. Instead, I took out the pad of paper that used to write down the details of the contract.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and I would like to make a contract with you. Is that acceptable?" I asked the dog with a large smile on my face. It was always good to make a good first impression with new celestial spirits. It lets them decide how they want to proceed, and if they want to become your spirit. Though I have never heard of it happening, I always gave them the option to say no.

The dog barked excitedly and nodded his head.

Laughing I started the contract. I asked which days were available and found that he was fine to come any day but Wednesday. Finishing up I said "Well that concludes the contract, but now for a name. Would you be opposed to Sirius?"

When he once again barked and jumped up and down I took it that the name was accepted and looked around the others. "Let's get going to the guild now. Sirius, if you want to tag along that would be great. Since it's Monday, Plue is off for the day."

With a bark the little dog followed the group out, making sure to stay as close to Lucy as possible, even going up on the edge of the canal with her so that if the young celestial spirit mage should fall he would be right there to help her. Not that any of the others around them thought that the small spirit would be able to do anything should something happen.

"What's the plan for today?" Maka asked as she walked next to Soul.

Erza decided to answer that. I was thankful because I really wasn't sure what she had planned, and if she didn't answer they would have come to me next. "We will be looking at the job requests to see if there is something up there that matches the behavior of the mage you are looking for. Then we will be investigating it. While you scout out the board downstairs I will e looking to see if any of the s-class jobs are liable for investigation."

We all nodded at our tasks as we opened the guild doors. But smelling what was coming from the kitchen, we all opted that getting food was more important at the moment.

"Hey Mira, can we get some breakfast?" I asked her as I got to the counter.

The barmaid smiled and sweetly said "Sure thing Lucy," before heading to the kitchen. I usually didn't eat at the guild, but I would rather go against what I normally did then try and choke down whatever it was that Erza was going to try and make. Just the thought of it made me flinch a little.

"How did the mission go?" The white haired woman asked when she came back with trays of food. She knew from last time that Black Star seemed to be able to eat just as much as Natsu, though Natsu's food has been singled out due to the fact that it was still on fire.

"It was a success, but the numbers were way off. There were like sixty vulcans and then there were three blizardvern that we had to fight. But we handled it." I laughed at how screwed up that job could have gotten.

I regretted telling her almost instantly as I felt the aura around her turn demonic. "Lucy," she started with her voice deeper than usual and magic suddenly pouring out of her, "who was it that sent the request again?" She asked with a seriousness that I had learned long ago to fear. It was when she was about to go all Satan Soul on someone.

"Um, I don't remember, but Erza took care of that," I said nervously. I had my hands waving in front of me in an attempt to calm down the demon behind the bar.

When she calmed and gave me a smile before leaving I let out a sigh of relief.

"I never thought I would feel so much magical energy coming off of her," Maka said as she looked after Mira curiously.

I decided it would be best to explain the situation to them, "Mira actually has the nick name 'Demon Mirajane' because she uses demon take over magic. She is also an s-class mage like Erza. They actually have similar levels of power. They used o be rivals after all."

Maka nodded as she tried to avoid the food that was going flying because of Black Star's eating habits. If she wasn't used to that to begin with, she might have given him a Maka Chop, but she didn't have the energy so early in the morning for such things. So she just continued o eat.

I scanned the guild. I saw that Natsu and Gray had already begun to fight, but I could really care less. Now that they were in the guild I had no reason to stop them. After all, it wasn't like they were losing a part of my reward when they destroyed things here. I didn't have to pay a scent of the repairs to the guild.

Or I keep out of it until one of them tries to pull me into the fight. This time, Gray got thrown towards me, somehow only in his underwear. Before I could think to duck, a large Rottweiler was in front of me. It growled and leaped towards the flying ice-make mage so that they landed away from me. Then it started to drag him away by the boxers.

"Thank you Sirius!" I called to the spirit.

"Wait a minute! That is the same thing as the terrier that was in your apartment earlier?" Kid looked the spirit over with amazement in his eyes.

I nodded my head "Canis Major has the ability to change size and species according to what the situation is calling for. When it was just a casual visit, it was smaller and less threatening, but since he had to protect me, he turned bigger." I answered as Sirius came to sit at my side. He was still in the bigger form as the fight seemed to rage on around us. People were being dragged into it against their will.

"Come on, let's go look at the board, this fight could last forever," I suggested as I saw Erza heading up the stairs to the s-class mission board.

They nodded their heads absently before they followed me to the request board. I was looking for shadows and reality shifting, but that was not really helping the search.

Skipping over the monster exterminating quests and the guarding of a caravan, I looked to the other ones in hopes that they would help out more. The problem was that I still wasn't seeing anything that really shouted out to me. And the five who were looking with me didn't either.

Black Star and Patty seemed to have gotten thrown into the fight, only they were on even ground due to the fact that they hadn't annoyed each other enough to start flinging magic attacks. I was even impressed when I saw Patty completely knock out Elfman without breaking a sweat. Damn she could fight. She then turned to Max and gave him the same treatment.

I was pulled away from those thoughts as I saw Erza approaching us.

"I think I found something worth looking into." She announced as she handed us the flyer.

We looked over it.

_Help Wanted!_

_Strange shadows are appearing along with strange swirling patterns _

_People disappear without a trace and are found months later looking as if they had just disappeared; only they are dead_

_Reward: 2,000,000J_

_Location: small village on the western slope of Mt. Hakobe._

I looked at Erza with uncertainty. If this was an s-class mission, it was bound to be a difficult one to help out with. But with the number of them going, it also meant that either it was going to be easier to win, or they would have a larger casualty list.

But with a nod and my eyes hardening in determination I agreed that this was probably the best lead we were going to get. It sounded as if it

Erza got it stamped by Mira before she turned to the brawl. "Natsu, Gray, Black Star, Patty, we have a lead, let's go!"

Natsu and Gray replied "Aye!" Along with Happy, as Black Star and Patty just jogged up to them. Patty was happily giggling about something or another. And with that, they all headed out.

* * *

**A/N I hoped you enjoyed that. Now things are about to take a turn into a more violent and more dangerous side. Time for them to find out what the heck is going on. Muahahaha. Please review and tell me what you thought or any suggestions you might have. **


	12. How To Find Him

**A/N Ah! I just figured out how I am going to end this! But this still as a long way to go before that, with some nice twists and turns! So, for now, please enjoy the ride and review. I can't tell you people how much reviews make me want to not only write more, but write better too. **

**Oh, and I have been writing a Fairy Tail and Ghost Hunt crossover for a friend of mine. Since I was writing it any way I was wondering if I should go ahead and post it on this site since I am already going to be writing it. If you think so, or if not, I set up a poll on my profile for it. I am most curious to see if there is interest in it.**

* * *

Maka's POV:

After Erza had found the mission, I found myself strangely worried over what was going to happen. From the look that Lucy seemed to get, I had a feeling that she felt it as well. Even if she looked determined, there was still an underlying fear that had caused her to be like that in the first place.

This was getting serious, and yet, Natsu and that damned flying cat seemed to still be taking it like everything was fun and games. But how could I complain seeing as Black Star and Patty were acting the same way. It was as if those guys could think of nothing else but fighting.

I looked over the request and honestly didn't understand the flurry of emotions that had passed through her face. It seemed to convey the situations they were looking for, and just like all of the other times they had been beaten once, I knew that we would end up winning. There was no doubt in my mind. You always learn from the mistakes that happen in the past. As long as you are alive, there is a way.

Even knowing this, I got serious. I knew that there was some fear in the bond haired mage. I knew that it was going to be difficult. No matter how we acted, ever battle that we won was hard. But that didn't matter. We always ended up winning, and we always would. We just had to believe in ourselves and each other. Not to mention that we now also had four very powerful allies that would fight by our side.

Not five minutes later, after we had gotten everyone assembled and had started the trek to the town, I was looking at the motion sick dragon slayer and I knew that something was going to go wrong. There was no way that someone so powerful could be this useless at the same time. It was pitiful. We had boarded a train going to the town next to the one indicated on the job request, and it was clear that I never wanted to never again be on a moving vehicle with this guy ever again.

But I kept that to myself. Besides, Gray was already voicing that fact quite loudly.

"What if we all get sucked into another portal?" Lucy suddenly wondered out loud. Once of her fingers tapped her chin as she thought, and from the sound of her voice I almost wondered if she wanted to get sucked through a portal.

Not to mention that she just voiced what the other concern I hadn't even thought of was. What would we do if we went to someplace other than their world or our own world? I began to think deeply on that. There was also the fact that if they found themselves in the DWMA, they would not be accepted if the others knew they had magic.

This was not good. We were from a place where magic was considered bad. At least we could count on Lord Death to be understanding with the situation seeing as we already filled him in on the way magic was around here. But I knew that if any of the other students found out they would start to fight, and then they would get beaten pretty badly.

Probably seeing the worried look on my face, I felt Soul put his hand on my shoulder. And just like that I knew that he would be there for her, no matter what. I also knew that I really was thinking too hard on all of the negative possibilities. I needed to focus and stay positive. If that was at all possible.

"Don't jinx it! Let's just do our best to figure it out the best we can. We will fight and hopefully we won't have to face that possibility." Kid snapped. That caused Liz to start sweating and Patty to laugh at something in the sentence that she found funny.

I think I was just about done listening to the lot of them when I heard Black Star say "So what? As long as I, Black Star, am here everything will be fine. I mean, how am I supposed to surpass god if I can't even beat this messily little witch?"

I suppressed my thought that I really hoped that his confidence would not be for nothing. There was always hope as long as there was courage and team work.

Erza finally sighed before saying "Normally I would formulate a plan of attack, but right now I don't want to, seeing as at the very least Natsu will just jump right in, and probably Black Star as well. So perhaps we should just all go with it."

I looked to the indicated people and couldn't help but agree with the armored mage. It was clear that any plan of attack we made would come unraveled because of them. I didn't want to deal with that either. It would just cause a headache. Even if I was moer comfortable with one, it would just cause more stress and arguments later.

"Hey, I can follow a plan!" Black Star announced as if he was insulted.

"Right, that is why you and Tsubaki couldn't even collect one soul until Tsubaki had to deal with a job herself." I put in my own snide remark. It might not have been nice, but no one could deny that it was not the truth.

Kid, of course then added "Not to mention it was all in the name of you and your supposed 'big show', I mean, could you get any lower?"

"Don't forget that I beat you once," Black Star yelled at the grimm reaper.

That seemed to make Kid angry, but before he could say anything that would set Black Star off, I said "Would you all just be quiet? If I have to be in this train car with all of you, you all might as well shut the hell up and let me sleep." I don't know what came over me to be so harsh. Perhaps it was just the stress. Yeah, that was it.

Without even waiting to see if they would shut up, I put my head in Soul's shoulder and pretended to go to sleep. Come on, I couldn't really fall asleep. I was too close to getting exactly what I wanted. I didn't want anything to happen where I was too late to help because I was asleep. Not when we were so close to finding a way home.

It didn't take too much longer for the train to reach its destination and we all stepped off with Lucy carrying Natsu on her back, which I assumed was normal.

The mages started to make their way to the other village, and right when we reached the outskirts I stopped.

I had felt it. My soul had pin pointed the strange signal that it had been searching for the while time. I looked around, somewhat expecting him to jump out at any minutes, but also feeling that he was probably too far away to know that we were there.

"Maka, what is it?" Soul asked me. I looked at him, and the others. They had all stopped to look at me.

"I feel his soul wavelength. It isn't too far away. He is here, I can feel it." I answered, looking directly at Kid before I turned to the others. Out of all of the others from the DWMA I had a feeling that he would be the only one to sense him the same way I could. After all, none of the others had soul perception like me. And Kid was able to because he was Lord Death's son. As already seen countless times, he had some talents that were impossible for the rest of us to master.

Everyone seemed to go on guard then. It was Erza who announced that we would be going to the town before finding the man. She insisted that there might be more information that the job poster could give us. If anything the town might know his name and where he came from. Or they might know nothing. It didn't hurt to check.

Keeping my senses on the soul wavelength that I figured would lead me home; I kept walking forward with the others.

When we got done with the meeting, I was not all that surprised to find that they knew nothing about the mage that we were looking for. All that the man knew was that he had fourteen bodies and three others that were missing.

With that, Erza also had to make sure that he knew there might be a chance that they couldn't save whoever it was that had gone missing. And the man simply nodded and said that as long as we got rid of the man, he was more than willing to pay us. I honestly wondered how this place worked. It was clear that these four, five including the cat, would do anything for the people around them, and yet they were being paid for it. We never got paid at the DWMA for basically doing the same job.

Another parallel that I have found is that both us, and them, took jobs from a board that had to do with getting some kind of evil away from the others in the world. The only difference is that they had other kinds of domestic jobs as well that I didn't understand. I had read one about seeing the fortune for some guy, and another one for mages going to a school in order to teach the kids more about magic.

"Well that was a bust," Lucy commented as we made our way out of the large house.

"Now all we have to do is find this guy and beat him up!" Natsu said in his care free, childish way. I wanted to give him a Maka Chop just for that annoying attitude.

Gray seemed to have the same idea as me, although he was already out of his shirt. Which was another thing that I found highly aggravating, and he told the idiot it too. I seriously didn't know how Lucy could handle being around all three of her team mate's day in and day out. Although, I also know that some people couldn't work with Black Star or Kid.

In all honesty, Kid was doing really great. He hadn't had too many panic attacks, and the ones he did have he contained to when it was only us. That was something at least.

"How do we go about finding him?" Erza asked.

"I told you all that I could feel his soul wavelength. I can find him by using that." I explained as I took the lead. Soul had already turned into a scythe so that I could focus my senses better.

As I began to walk, I saw through my peripheral vision that Kid got out his skate board from his hand and was sliding next to me. I had no doubt that he also felt the soul that I was tracking.

It took longer than I thought it would to find him. And even then we found him because he seemed to want to make a statement. It seemed like most of the guys in this world liked to make a memorable impression.

"So, if I am right, you all are looking for me." He announced as he walked over to us.

In the light from the sun, I could finally see him clearly. He seemed to be in his early twenties with longish black hair and pale skin. He wore all black, but I could tell that he was really skinny underneath. And he had this mad look in his face that I only really remember seeing in Crona the first time we met and he was under the full influence of the black blood. He was mad, as in crazier than crazy.

"Are you the one who had been terrorizing this village?" Erza stepped up with authority. She had already drawn a sword from the air and was pointing it at him in accusation.

"What is it to you if I am?" The man asked. He even let out a deep rumbling laugh that seemed to shake the very walls of reality that surrounded us.

A feeling deep in my stomach told me that this wasn't going to end well for us. Hell, I didn't think that it would end well for him either. But just as I thought that a swirl of air came from nowhere and deposited a body to the right of him. It was a mangled mess, one that I recognized as the way his presence was brought to the attention of The Academy. I felt anger well up inside of me at his lack of humanity and for the poor soul that he had probably just devoured. He was the one that we had to eliminate no matter the cost.

All four of the Fairy Tail mages turned to the man with the look of disgust.

In what had to have been the most serious voice I had ever heard Natsu use, the fire breathing mage said "Now I'm all fired up."

Then he, Erza, and Gray charged the man dressed in black.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you liked that. Though, I don't think I do that mush...it had grown on me a little... Sorry if it was short, or I took too long. I had somewhat of a mental block on this chapter, and I have had to deal with family things that I would have rather not. I actually meant to post this a few days ago, and thought that I did, but I didn't. Woops, I'm getting a little lazy here…. Anyway, please review and tell me how I'm doing.**


	13. How To Fight Him

**A/N Hello people! I am back. Thank you all for reading this far, it means a lot to me! I think this might be the third way mark, or half way, I don't know yet. Please excuse any mistakes. I hope that you like this chapter, and I do love reviews so very much. They make me very happy Thank you to all who have reviewed!**

**Oh, and I do not own anything but this convoluted plot line!**

* * *

Lucy's POV

I watched as my team began to swarm on the man who was the cause of all of this. I always thought that a plan was best, but I knew that it wouldn't work. My one advantage as a Stellar Spirit mage was that my magic was versatile, and if I panned and strategized properly, I could win against an opponent that was stronger than me. But I never really got to test that out when I was with Team Natsu.

They always rushed in and conquered with luck, determination, and strength. But that didn't mean that I didn't like the way that my team worked, it just meant that I had to work harder to support them.

I looked from side to side, happy to see that the people from the DWMA as they called it, had all taken ready stances with the weapons fully transformed and ready to be used. They were just waiting for an opening.

"Open, gate of the archer, Sagittarius!" I called as I motioned with one of my golden keys.

"Moshi moshi!" He called out as he came forth.

"Sagittarius, please, keep firing your arrows at that man!" I commanded.

With a curt nod, the archer began to fire his arrows at the man in question. Somehow, as I watched I noticed that none of our attacks were actually hitting. Sure, the arrows were firing, but he kept guarding with his stupid shadows, some of the arrows were disappearing entirely, and then there were Erza's swords. Those seemed to be going around him, but not actually at him. And Gray was guarding against the shadows too much to get close. Natsu was close to the man, and he had scorched a few hairs with his roar, but his fists were never really connecting with flesh.

"Something is not right!" I muttered as I looked on. This didn't feel right at all!

That was when the three that had stayed by me began to fight as well. They twisted and spun like they were used to fighting as well. As the man was surrounded, he didn't do anything but block. I never really did see him go on the offensive, or even try and attack. I was really confused.

As I watched, I noticed that a tendril of shadow went through Natsu without doing any damage at all.

"Guys, stop!" I yelled out.

All six seemed to jump back at my words. They waited for me to speak. I looked at the man, noticing that he did not move at all. It was like he was waiting the dodge again. If he really was the man that had attacked Maka and the others, I suspected that he would have been attacking now.

"Erza, close your right eye, tell me, is it real or an illusion?" I yelled at her. I could hear the gasp that came from the Titania of Fairy Tail. It was all I needed to hear to know that I was right. "That is not him, it's an illusion. We need to find the real him!"

They all looked a little skeptical, but I knew that I was right. It was the illusion of dodging all of our attacks. He was actually just making us think he was. That was what the illusion did, and some of the arrows disappeared because he made the illusion that they did. It was a cycle that was meant to exhaust our magic before we even started to fight the man. It was a cheap trick, and I was angry that someone would stoop so low.

"Well look at this; the little blond fairy is actually smart!" A mocking voice said. From the way the voice sounded I had no clue where it was coming from. All I knew was that I did not want to face whatever it was any time soon.

But, my lucky streak seemed to be coming to a close. I felt the wind rush past me, and almost as soon as it did a black show rope wrapped around Sagittarius. It tightened until I heard a distinct crash.

"Sorry, moshi moshi, it seems I must leave you now," The centaur said as he was forced to go back to the spirit world.

I called his name as I got my fleuve d'étoiles ready and waited to get vengeance on the person who dared to mess with my spirit in front of me. Though I don't come across people bad mouthing my spirits often, I was very protective of them, and when one injures on of my spirits to the point where they are forced back to the spirit world, I would not forgive them. This man was going down for doing that to Sagittarius!

"Open, gate of the lion, Loke!" I called out as I summoned another spirit to my side.

He, or course, had already seen what this guy had done to Sagittarius and he was just as mad as I was. It was to the point where his glasses were fully reflecting the light, and his lion like features were scrunched in anger.

"Oh Regulus, grant me your strength," he chanted as he brought his fist in front of him. The golden light surrounded him and formed into a ball in front of him, and he stalked forward.

The man had reveled himself, and we were all cautiously moving towards him. We didn't know to expect from him, so we were all trying to be careful. Unlike last time where we all just swarmed and attacked an illusion.

But, once again I really didn't think that it was doing much good at all. Now he was attacking as well as trying to block, and we were all getting damage.

Maka, Black Star, and Kid were barely leaving their mark, and they had to guard against the shadow ropes more than anything. Gray's ice was getting through, but only just grazing him. He was almost as fast as his illusion. Erza was keeping him moving. Natsu was the only one who really could get to him. With his overwhelming fire attacks, he was scorching the man. And I felt completely useless as Loke was keeping the shadows away from me.

I wish there was something else that I could do, but I just couldn't think of anything to do in order help them. They were all fighting, and I was just standing there looking completely useless.

In desperation I squared my shoulders and yelled "Why are you doing this? Why are you jumping between two worlds? Why are you killing people?"

My voice got through. He looked over to me and then began to laugh. Wiping the pt of blood from the side of his mouth he answered, "Why not? I have the power to see other realities; I can make what I want into the reality I am in. It is quite fun to watch as my creations are tested on humans of both worlds. And the power I can attain from consuming the souls when killed on the other plain!" He began to laugh again.

My stomach churned at the elation in his voice. This was how he chose to use his magic? This is how he lived. I could feel the tears pressing against the back of my eyes. HE was the worst kind of person out there.

"You bastard!" Kid yelled as he put on the rapid fire of the twin pistols.

"You disgust me! You kill for fun and then you corrupt your own soul by consuming those innocent ones! You have no right to do any of that!" Maka yelled as well. She had this angry look on her face that reminded me of Demon Mirajane in her strongest take over. Very scary.

"You will stop this! You will repent and be turned into the Magic Council! And you will send these seven back to their own world! Give up while you still can, you will be defeated either way!" Erza yelled as she ex-quipped into her Purgatory Armor. He had pissed her off, and nothing was going to stop the Titania from punishing him.

The man obviously didn't understand just how serious Erza was about her statement, and he laughed at her. That idiot clearly was going to die. And I wanted to see it too. I wanted to see him pay for what he had done.

Fairy Tail might not kill people, but we made sure that they repented. We forgave others for their past discretions. We show them the right path. We pummel them into realizing that there is always a way to fill the darkness with light. We protected people. We fight alongside our nakama for the sake of others. Our hearts beat together to overcome evil. Our bonds were almost as physical as our guild hall.

He was beyond our help. This man killed just for the sake of killing. He was evil. He would be turned in and thrown in jail. It was the only way.

"Send them back, hmm? If that's what you wanted, you only had to ask," The man said with an evil glint in his eye. I backed up a step and then felt as if something was pulling me further back.

Looking behind me, I saw the vortex of air that Maka and Kid had described to us on the first day that they had shown up in our world. I yelled in surprise as I tried to gain solid ground and stop myself from being pulled in.

"Lucy!" Happy yelled at me as he was almost sucked in past me. I grabbed his tail just before he could go in though.

The others paused to look at why the exceed had yelled, and once they looked away, the dark mage had them bound in the shadow ropes.

"I guess that I will just send you over there too. That way I can hunt you all down and kill you at my own discretion!" He said with his laugh. "Don't worry though, I won't make you wait too long!"

I couldn't see anything else after that. I remember that something big, I think it was Natsu, bumped into me and forced me to go through the portal with happy. And at some point, I felt it when Loke was sent back to the spirit world. I don't think that he could get into the portal.

I knew that when we all opened our eyes next, things were going to get very complicated.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, note to self, don't watch the last few episodes of the infinity clock arch when writing. I got really sentimental there for a moment. I guess it isn't that bad. Next chapter will probably be rather long. I plan on introducing Team Natsu to Lord Death and Dr. Stein. Thank you all for reading, and please drop in a review telling me how it is and what not!**


	14. The Death Room

**A/N: Hi, again. Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting (is this a word?), and everything and anything else that you all do. It makes me really happy! Also, I have put out my other cross over up. For those who wanted to read it, it is called Fairies and Tigers and Ghosts, Oh Mai. So here we are, but first, there were a couple of questions from the reviews I have gotten that I think I need to get sorted out. **

**Matt: I have this set up so that it is before battle under death city, so sadly there will be no Crona, and if there is; he will be on the bad side. **

**Guest: I understand that Natsu has no mentioned age in the anime; I pulled the number off of the wiki. And about the Fantasia arch where he couldn't get through the barrier, I like your theory, but I also have my own. I believe that the magic within them is older than they are. Like the dragons gave them parts of their own powers that are hundreds of years old, and because the magic is in their bodies, the runes couldn't tell the difference. And I really hope that made sense. **

**So, on to the story. I do not own Soul Eater, and I do not own Fairy Tail. Please read, enjoy, and drop in a review! I am playing with another point of view, so tell me what you think!**

* * *

Grey's POV:

I rubbed my head as I stood up. Damn, I wondered if this was how Natsu, Wendy, and the others felt like when they went through the anima during the whole Edolas fiasco. In any event, it was not something that I was likely to repeat just for the sake of it any time soon.

That was about when I stood up and looked around. This was not Earthland; I know our architecture, and this did not match anything I had ever seen. In front of me was a castle like structure with what looked like three skulls and three spike like things I the front of it. It was also red, white, and black. I think I also saw three black orbs floating around it too. This was weird.

Then I looked at the sun. I thought it would be like any other sun, but no, of course this had to be different. The sun had a face, and it was freaking laughing at us! And that was creepy as hell!

"Where are we?" Erza asked in her no nonsense voice that forced people to answer her quickly. I had seen many a man end up unconscious because they couldn't answer her quick enough.

The girl, Maka, was the first to answer. "Welcome to the DWMA. It looks like we got back, but now you all are here." She seemed really disappointed about it, but I couldn't blame her. It wasn't like we actually beat the guy that did this to us. Nope, we got our asses handed to us and then were sent here. If Lucy hadn't noticed that the one we were originally fighting was an illusion, I wonder what would have happened to us.

"Might as well take you up to meet my father, he will be happy to meet new people." Kid said as he put his hands in his pockets and started to walk forward with Liz and Patty flanking him.

I would have done the same, but that was when I noticed that my pants were missing. No clue when that happened. I found them a few feet away, but sadly my shirt was probably still in that forest that we were in before we got sent through the portal. Damn, that sucked.

Moving on, I could see that Lucy was very impressed with everything that she saw. I think that she was taking mental pictures or something like that. Right before we headed in I think that I heard her mention something about finding a book. Oh well, I was just happy that Juvia wasn't here.

"MAKA!" A really annoying voice yelled out. I had to cover my ears for a moment, and I know that flame brain had it worse with his hearing.

Maka groaned and looked as if she wanted nothing more than to go somewhere and hide under a rock as a red headed man ran towards her. I smirked in amusement when the girl pulled out a hardcover book and brought it down on the man's head, effectively stopping his advance and muttered "Stupid father," under her breath.

"Ah, looks like you found your way back. Did you get rid of the kishen?" Asked a man who was wearing some sort of wired black robe thingy and had a skull mask on. Then I noticed his lack of feet as well. I don't think he was human, but that might have just been me.

"No, father, he got away, or sent us away. We have a few people here that are from the wizarding guild fairy Tail. They are the people who helped us when we were trapped." Kid said. And that was when it clicked. This was the Lord Death that they had spoken of earlier. I must say, I was highly surprised by this. And I was not very impressed.

"So you come from a place where magic is something good." A man with stitches all over his lab coat and a large screw in his head said as he rolled up on a rolling chair. I took one look at him and knew that he gave me the creeps.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool what they can do," Soul answered as he stood there lazily. I couldn't help but wonder how badly Ur would have scolded me if I had stood with that kind of posture around her.

"Hmm," the guy who was Lord Death said as he seemed to bop his head with his overly large hand causing him to spring up and down "I would be very interested to see this magic that you poses if that is alright with you."

I shrugged, but then Lucy had to be the smart one and voiced aloud "Do you think that we will be able to use our magic here? I mean, when we went to Edolas our powers were blocked."

"Well we will just have to try," That annoying fire dragon slayer had to say as he jumped up "Roar of th—"

"Lucy Kick!"

"Maka Chop!"

Before I knew it, Natsu was laying on the floor with his hand on his face where Lucy had kicked him and a dent in his head where a spine of a book had hit him. I would have laughed, if not for the fear of getting scolded by one of the girls. As it was Lucy was already yelling at him.

"You idiot! You can't just release your breath attack here! You will end up destroying things, as usual, and this time we don't have the right money to actually pay for what you break, so even if we can use magic, you are not allowed to!" She yelled at him as he sat cross legged and pouted at her like a child. Honestly, couldn't he grow up?

"Gray, your clothes," Erza said from next to me.

"Crap, when did that happen?" I asked under my breath as I looked for the discarded articles. It didn't take too long, thankfully.

"I seriously doubt that he can destroy anything in here," the man with the screw in his head said.

"Don't be too sure," Maka answered him with a shake of her head.

I heard the imbecile continue to whine. He asked "Then how are we supposed to find out if we can use magic here?"

Lucy smirked at him and said "You allow me to test it with my non destructive magic!" Then she pulled out one of her silver keys and called out in that incantation we were all very familiar with. And out from the blue magic circle, popped Plue. The little dog was shaking as always, but I think that was one of the reasons that Lucy liked him so much. He was kinda cute once you got used to him.

"What is that?" the man with red hair that Maka had knocked out earlier asked. I already didn't like him, but I wasn't going to say anything. If he got on my nerves later, I could always just freeze him.

"This is the Celestial Spirit of the constellation Canis Minor. He is the little dag!" Lucy explained excitedly. I couldn't help but smile at Lucy's happy attitude. It was much better than the sulking that Natsu was doing. And it was better than worrying about getting stuck here.

"What are the other magics that your group uses?" Lord Death asked.

Lucy was still smiling as she answered "Well, Natsu is a Fire Dragon Slayer, Gray is an Ice Make mage, and Erza's magic is known as The Knight because she ex-quips armor and weapons."

I was surprised that she was the one to take charge of this situation, but when I looked at Erza I could see that she was not comfortable at all. It got me wondering if maybe this was getting a little too far out of the red heads comfort zone. I knew that she was tough when it mattered, but Erza was also known to be really girly sometimes. Or maybe she didn't want to scare them off seeing as she was the Titania of Fairy Tail.

"I would very much like to test out the strength of one of you, for research prepossess. Which of you is the strongest?" The screw guy spoke up again.

We all turned to Erza who said "In theory that would be me. But I must warn you that I do not take it easy on any of my opponents." Her voice was strict and disciplined, as was customary of the knight. I smirked, wondering how bad the guy was going to get it. A challenge to Erza meant the complete obliteration of the opponent. Something I knew from experience.

"Spirit, get over here," The man said as he seemed to lazily smirk at Erza. I think that he thought it was going to be an easy win or something.

"Ex-quip!" Erza shouted as she was suddenly floating in the air with her Heaven's Wheel armor and her swords were popping up behind her.

"Erza, be careful, you know that you just got done fighting with the other guy, you're not at full strength yet!" Lucy warned in concern.

Erza sighed "Lucy, when am I ever at full strength during an important fight?" She then smiled and added "I'll be fine."

But her words had gotten to me. It really did seem like whenever we got to the leader or the strongest opponent, we would always be drained of magic. I don't know why I didn't notice it until now, and it made me slightly impressed that we had gotten through all of what we had without one of us dying.

"Be careful Dr. Stein, I don't think any of us could even lay a hit on her," Maka warned the guy.

For some reason, that seemed to make his eyes light up even more. But before they could actually start the fight, a familiar flash of golden sparkles had me turning towards Lucy just in time to see Loke come out of his gate on his own power.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry I couldn't be of much help. I wanted to let you know that I told Master Makarov what happened! And I must ask, why is it that you always have to get into this kind of situation?" He said to Lucy right as he came out.

I looked over and saw that Lucy was angry. She had a look on her face that Natsu and I knew very well to steer clear of. I guess that Loke never had that problem.

"Loke," She growled "it is not my fault that this happens, you can go blame Natsu! Now did you come to make me angry, or are you going to be helpful? I'm tired of listening to you talk!" She was yelling by the end of that, and I did feel sorry for Loke.

"Yes, princess," he seemed to whimper, "I came to tell you that I might have a way of taking you back to Fairy Tail, but it is a last resort, so don't get your hopes too high, I still need to negotiate with the Spirit King about it." Finishing he disappeared to save himself from the round of yelling that Lucy dished out to the empty air where he had once stood.

Walking up to Lucy in order to calm her, I said "I don't think he can hear you; he went back to the Celestial world."

"Oh, he can hear me as long as I have his key," She spat, and I just moved away so that she didn't turn on me. Lucy was being scary!

"So are we gunna see a fight or what?" Flame Princess whined. Of course that was all that he would think about.

"Yes, let's continue," the Stein person said. Though, he still was looking at where Loke was with some interest. I had no doubt that he would ask us questions after the fight.

* * *

**A/N: And here you have it folks! I am sorry that I have taken so long. One of my stories had a scene in it that was repeating over and over again in my mind, and I had to write it out before I could move on. Please let me know how this chapter is, though I know a lot of you will be looking forward to the next one. Thank you all for reading!**


	15. Souls vs Swords

**A/N: My deepest apologies for taking so long. I have no excuse but to say that I was just not feeling creative where this story was concerned. Sucky excuse, I know, but I am back and I hope that is all that matters! Now I do believe that I have a review that I have to answer to, thank you all by the way for the reviews, it means a lot to me. To desguys2.0 I would like to point out that they really haven't been fighting that much, but I can totally see where you are coming from. Also, Black Star always rushes in without thinking to a fight and fails. I have yet to have Kid narrate because I am getting to that part later. And I really do like it when Lucy narrates. As to overpowering the mages, well, I'll let you decide after reading this!**

**Thank you for reading this fic, and please leave a review about anything and everything!**

**I do not own Soul Eater or Fairy Tail because if I did they would never get done!**

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Good luck Erza!" I called as she walked forward and a sword appeared in her hand. I knew that it from her stores of weaponry and armor that she had just called upon, but I saw that the man she was going to be fighting seemed surprised that she had just called a sword out from what seemed to be nothing.

The man named Spirit smirked as he turned into a pure black scythe. The professor smiled in a very strange way as he caught hold of the weapon and twirled it around expertly as if he was showing off.

I saw Erza smile at that. Then I watched as she started to ex-quip. I knew that she was going to test his strength to see which of her armors would work like she had done in Pandemonium during the Grand Magic Games. That was always something I admired about the other Mage. She always seemed to be thinking with her head when it came to fighting like that. But that was also what made her an S-class wizard, unlike Natsu who would have just run head long into battle.

One she was in her Heavens Wheel armor she called out "Blumenblatt!" while still floating in the air.

Masses of swords sprang fourth from her stores as they flew towards the professor, forcing him to guard and dodge most of them, though with the fast spinning of the scythe in his hand he seemed to be able to block almost all of them. Right before the barrage of swords ended she flew straight towards the man and slashed with the two swords in her hand.

I was stunned when I saw that he seemed to block both of the attacks. I had almost thought such a thing to be impossible.

The man smiled before he said "That was fun and all, but it is now my tern!" I saw him and the scythe in his had begin to glow, and I had a feeling they were doing something with their soul magic.

Erza must have known too because she watched him with a critical eye. And I saw as her eyes widened fractionally before she ex-quipped into her Adamantine Armor. I saw Gray's jaw drop from that. He apparently didn't think that this attack was going to be all that powerful. I could honestly say that I felt that it was though. I don't know what it was, but there was something about the type of magic that they used that I could almost feel. It was as if it was somewhat fimiliar to me in a way. Perhaps that was simply because I worked with Celestial Spirits and they were souls in themselves, but I wasn't so sure.

As the professor jumped to attack, Erza brought the two halves of the shield together and formed the barrier about two feet in front of her in the shape of a giant magic circle that caught the blade of the scythe. Sparks seemed to be flying as more and more pressure seemed to be put into the attack against the barrier that Erza's armor had put up.

When they finally parted, Erza was breathing slightly heavier than normal, and she quickly changed her tactic from what I could tell. She changed into her Lightning Empress Armor. When I saw her change, I knew that she wouldn't be able to last too long in a fight. She was already slightly tired, and it was clear that she had not recovered her magic from when we were fighting that crazy guy that sent us here.

She then called out "Lightning Cyclotron," and a half a dozen sparks of lighting came from her spear and rushed towards her opponent.

I watched in awe as the man somehow gained speed and was behind Erza n an instant. He then hit her back with the heel of his hand and twisted, sending her flying through the air in a bright light and closer to the mirror that was set up in the center of the room.

"Soul Thread Sutures," he called out, and I was stunned once again when I saw glowing stitches coming from Erza's body and connecting her to the ground. She struggled against them, and I'm not even sure what they were formed of, but it was clear they they were not the kind of stitches that were easily ripped out. I bet that Cancer's scissors would work, but with both of her hands stitched to the ground, I didn't know how Erza would get out of it.

He then came up and got another hit in that sent Erza sprawling.

"He is powerful," Gray muttered in awe as he too watched the fight with me.

"I have never known someone who could handle Erza that way." I murmured my agreement. I was still gasping at the fact that he was still somewhat unscathed by the attacks that Erza had thrown at him.

"But, Erza's a monster, she is not out yet!" Natsu declared with his silly grin on his face. It was the one that usually made my heart beat a bit faster. This time it seemed to let my trust flow greater and I gave him a small smile back. Erza could do it, I knew that she could. We watched as a shadow passed over Erza's face and she changed her armor once again.

"Professor Stein is the best meister that has ever come into the academy. I'd say that he is probably the strongest in Death City, if not the world. The three of us once had to fight him, and even though he was only testing us, the only thing that we could do was crack one of the lenses on his glasses. And that was Without a weapon. My dad, the scythe, is a Death Scythe. He is in a completely different league than Soul and the others." Maka said from beside us.

"So that would probably make him the equivalent of a Wizard Saint." I said in slight awe of them. Even if Laxus could beat Jura, I also knew that that power was not available Erza at the moment. Not to mention that Natsu could only beat Laxus with the help of Gajeel, and even then both of them had become walking mummies for the week after that. Oh, and I was also somewhat sure that they had started fighting only after Mystogan and Erza had landed a couple of hits before that.

When they looked back, both of the boys next to me started to cling to each other in fear as Happy flew behind them in order hide. There stood Erza in her Purgatory Armor. And she looked like a force to be reckoned with. Her hair was spiked, her eyes hooded, and she was holding this gigantic sword that had spikes coming off of it by the hilt. I had never seen this one in person, but I had heard about it. Few who had the opportunity to see it ended up with their lives intact. A fact that caused me to pale slightly.

I saw from my peripheral vision that Maka and her group looked at the reaction of the boys and started to get a nervous look to their stances. If it was something that scared the ice mage and dragon slayer, they knew that they should be weary of it as well. After all, if it was something that could scare Natsu, it was probably something that could decimate them all if it wanted to.

Erza charged again, and this time my eyes couldn't seem to keep up with the swirling swords or the twisting scythe. But I think that the fight lasted for about fifteen more minutes. Erza managed to get at least two hits in, but it was clear that the professor had won since it was Erza who had called the halt right before she fell to her knees and went back to her original attire.

I went up to her in order to help her up, but she waved me off and stood light the proud warrior that she was. Then she looked at the guy and said "That was defiantly an experience. I don't think that I have had that much trouble since the Tower of Heaven incident. I look forward to sparing again if we are given the chance."

I was surprised that she would even mention hat, but I stayed quiet. That had been an exhausting fight, and I as really glad that Jellal was now somewhat on our side, even if he was still running from the law. Never again did I want to get on Juvia's bad side either. She is frightening when she claims that I am her love rival, but when she fights for real...it sends shivers down my spine just to think about the things that she could do if she ever really wanted to.

The professor nodded at her, and with that Lord Death decided that they could stay in the guest rooms of Kid's place. Apparently the guy lived in a mansion, and I really wasn't looking forward to it.

Sure enough we got there and I saw that everything was symmetric and as neat as it could get. Not only that, but I also saw that it was huge. Though, it was not as big as the Heartfilia mansion by a long shot. Just walking through the door brought up unwanted memories.

"-and here will be where you guys are sleeping. There are four rooms, two on either side, and you are free to use which ever you want." Kid finished his hour long rant.

Without looking back, Gray, Natsu, and Happy, took the first two rooms as Erza quickly made her way to the other one. I was more hesitant to go in, but I did none the less. It was far less intimate than it had been when we were all at my house, but that was alright. I guess that I was slightly feeling home sick.

It wasn't quite like how I remembered it being when we were in Edolas. I remember that I was not calm enough to think about home, not to mention that I saw the others all the time, even if it really wasn't them. Also, we had been so concerned on getting to our friends that I never really had time to think about home.

Here it was different. As I looked around the room, I couldn't help but feel as if everything that I knew had just been thrown out of the window. This place was nothing like home, and even if Loke might have had a way to get back, I knew that I really didn't want to stay here any longer than I had to. It was just a little bit too much at the moment to process.

Taking my thoughts away from brooding like I had been doing, I summoned Plue and snuggled up with him as I got onto the bed. I knew that once I was asleep his gate would close, but I really didn't mind that. With his comforting shivering, I was asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that was okay. I really wanted to show the power levels are different for everyone, and I really don't think that any of them could ever best Stein in a fight, but I had to have Erza at least try. I also wanted to show the inner turmoil within Lucy now that she is in a place that is unfamiliar to her and has time to actually think about that instead of going to save her friends. As a sneak peek into the next chapter, I can only say that a, Academy lesson or mission might be in order. Please let me know how this was, and I once again give my apologies for taking so long. Oh, thank you for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

So...I didn't really have much planned, and I don't know what else to do with this story. I have lost my inspiration and so I am going to be giving up on this story. The others will still be open and I will try to continue them, but this story and one other are going. If someone wants to take the idea and run with it, feel free. Thank you all for reading this far, and I am sorry that I will not be keeping this fic. Thank you.


End file.
